


Excuse You?

by Dr_Mini_Me



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Its jasper except Whitlock because hes not with the cullens anymore..., Like everything is in her POV, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Shes a human btw, Sorry guys, can be unsettling, hints of emotional trauma, like all over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Mini_Me/pseuds/Dr_Mini_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Branwen had finally gotten out from under her mother's thumb in NY and ran all the way across the states to the outskirts of Houston, Texas. (Slight AU) "Do I believe in vampires?" I asked for clarification with a raised brow and looked at everyone. They were watching me expectantly. Oh my god these people were serious. JASPER/OC OR OFC ( May connect with Twilight briefly later on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the odd ball Neighbors...

**Author's Note:**

> Shes basically around the outskirts of Texas. Think of something like Nacogdoches County for the housing and all, but imaginary because I don't know enough about the community to pull it into this!
> 
> Also just in case, for any southerners reading this story I'm actually from Savannah but the character is from NYC. If there's any slurs that offend people, I am so sorry. (I don't think there's going to be anything past the usual stereotypes of south vs north)

I have been moving boxes from the truck to my new home for what seems like forever but its just been several hours now. It was going to take a little longer than I thought since I was by myself. My bad… I didn't mind it so much, I was away from _her_. She'd been controlling, manipulative, deceptive for ages. I never really had it dawn on me until a few months ago, right after Christmas.

We'd sat down to dinner after the day's events and I realized she had been drinking a ridiculous amount. I'd told her earlier to slow down on it, my grandparents were still here after all and she'd promptly gone out and explained to everyone how we wouldn't be having dinner now because I'd hurt her feelings. Of course this automatically turned into another "why would you do that to your mother?" fest and I snapped.

I just couldn't do it anymore. She'd played with _everything_ in my life. I was recently engaged to a guy only because _she_ liked him. Then when she stopped liking him so much I was the bad guy, she'd start fights with him, pick at me after an argument, give me those casual comments about how I'd be doing so much better like my _sister_ if I'd just followed her advice.

I was done. Told my father goodbye, he patted me on the back and helped me pack off to Texas. I'd be going to university here at some point but currently I was taking a gap year after I'd graduated from high school. I needed to find _Bran_ again. Not this thing she put in place.

"Do you want some help with those?" I cringed at the sound of a female voice sounded from next to me. I dropped the box I'd been carrying onto my foot and cringed as the pain set in. Whatever was in this box, it was heavy as hell. I looked over at the girl and appraised her. She was the same height as me, blond-haired, pale and red eyed. Wait a god damn second, I peered closer at her. Nope those are _definitely_ red...well that's unnerving. Maybe she has some sort of genetic mutation.

"Oh! Bless your heart hun, I am _so_ sorry!" she had some kind of southern accent and sounded apologetic as she held a hand over her mouth. The 'sorry' seemed to have an extra letter coming out as a, ' _sorrey',_ I guessed it was from whatever southern accent she had. It was odd to hear as I came from up north, however I'd never picked up the accent.

I waved her off as I leaned down to pick the box back up. My hands got dusty and dirty as I touched the bottom of the box. It had been relatively cloudy and cool out here. So far it was nice.

"Um..do you live next door?" I asked as I looked between her and the other two men standing on the back porch. They were watching us, the one with a grin waved while the other seemed to have a permanent frown on his face. I'd heard of southern hospitality from the people and so far it seemed that only two out of the three had it.

"Oh no, Hun. My ma- _husband_ and I are just visitin' your next door neighbor, over yonder." she replied pleasantly after stopping herself from whatever she was going to say and motioned to the men behind her. Ma...what was 'ma'? I frowned as I tried to balance the box on one hip to dust off my hand and shake hers as a hello. It was also at this time that Riley came bounding out from the house. He was an Ainu and he was going to be one soon. This meant he was getting pretty big.

My father insisted I take a 'guard dog' to protect me as I'd be living alone and 'there could be dangerous wild animals in the back forties'. We'd wound up going through training, obedience and several other dog schools. He was a little bit over protective and a lot attached to me as a father. The dog wound up sharing the same quality of attachment with me as well. I didn't mind bringing him and in all honesty I was just terrified the Texas heat would hurt him.

"Bran." I said calmly, ignoring the dog as he pranced around me and held out my hand.

"Oh, aren't you precious. You're from up north, aren't cha?" she asked with a grin. She was staring at my extended hand as it hung loosely from my wrist. I almost blushed at the fact I'd forgotten everything was a little different down here and tried to remember what he said they did.

"Yeaah. New York." I said with an awkward laugh as I switched the box to both hands now, done trying to shake hers. _Wow_ that was a fuck-up.

"Oh that's nice! Hang on one second, sweetheart." Charlotte was speaking quickly as she eyed the box I was balancing in my hands. She turned back around and I looked up at the two guys. The friendly one was nodding his head while the other was frowning even harder, if that's possible. I nickered at Riley, it meant go back inside as I then pointed to the door. He looked a little bothered but he trotted inside anyways, white tail still wagging.

"PETE! GET YOUR BUTTS ON OVER HERE." Charlotte yelled out and I wasn't sure how they heard her to be honest. They seemed like they were miles away and she didn't even yell that loud. Pete waved her off, still talking to the other one as they started to walk down the stairs. He looked like he was trying to calm the other one down or talk him out of something.

"They'll help you with the boxes, sweetheart." she explained with a smile when I furrowed my brow. What the hell? Maybe I didn't want these people in my house? Had I even invited her or her company in?

Irritation built up and I took in a deep breath and released it. It smelled muggy and a little dusty. OK. I can do this. Just get them in and then get them out, it'd take less time for me to unpack. Right? Right. I plastered a smile on my face as they got closer, frowny was still frowning but Pete was waving at me. I nodded my head at him, still wearing the smile I'd practiced over the years.

"Aren't you just cute as a button? I'm Peter. This here is Jasper Whitlock, we'll be handling your boxes from now on." He winked at me as he spouted all of this in what seemed like a single breath. He was chatty too. Fuckin' a.

He motioned to Jasper, who was forever going to be known as frowny in my head. All three had bright red eyes. I forced myself to not look away as I stared into Jasper's eyes. I was expecting a smile or a head nod or _anything_ and he wasn't giving me a damn thing. Just staring blankly at me. Fuck _this_ guy and his stupid scary ass eyes.

As I handed the box to Peter I watched Jasper out of the corner of my eye. He was still doing the staring thing as he grabbed two boxes and still hadn't said a word. I'd have to live next to this asshole. Yum.

* * *

I was cutting up cucumbers, peppers, and tomatoes. Riley was staring up at me while Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte were all sitting around the table chatting. If they asked me a question I'd answer but outside of this I was enjoying being quiet. I was in my own thoughts mostly.

"Ah!" I gasped as I sliced through my middle finger tip. It had been holding a tomato along with my thumb, whoops. I heard a sudden squeaking of chairs and then total silence. I wasn't sure why they stopped talking but I ignored it. I turned to go to the sink when I looked up to see Jasper, I jumped a little. How'd he get over here so fast and why were _all_ of them so quiet? What the hell? Was I going deaf? Questions kept coming and coming to me, they wouldn't stop but I was trying to focus on my bleeding finger. Hopefully it wasn't too deep.

"Uhm..I need to the sink." I said awkwardly as I looked at him. He looked concerned and he didn't move so I looked back at the other two for help. They were none. Their eyes were wide open and they looked _terrified._ I looked back at Mr frowny, he was still watching me. What the fuck was this guy's problem? And what was theirs? WHY ARE THEY IN MY HOUSE? Slowly I felt the confusion, panic, general feeling of awkward ebb away to calm. It was nice for a change. I was okay, I could do this.

"You cut your finger." He said softly and I looked down at it then back at him. I nodded my head as a yes, very slowly. Maybe he wasn't entirely sound mentally. This would account for a lot of the frowns and the general robotic behavior and movement. His brow was furrowed and he looked concerned still as he stared down at my thumb. Like its the first thing he said to me _ever_ , and it's 'Oh look your fingers cut.'

"Yeah. I did." I responded after a few seconds of him staring at me and me staring back. What a frickin' weirdo. When we dealt with these types in NY you'd hit them and run like hell. Though you usually found them in an alley, not your kitchen. He nodded to me after a while and moved out of my way. I washed the finger and bandaged it with a napkin. As I turned back around I caught Peter and Charlotte grinning at each other while Jasper just looked annoyed. There was totally something I was missing here, like hugely.

"So salads...on I guess." I shrugged as I sat down the salad bowl, minus any bloody tomatoes. I couldn't think of a better way to say the food was on the table and I mean it's _salad_. It was the simplest food ever, was it even really a food? Not really but I was going to roll with it. We'd started eating well I had, they just kinda picked at it for a little while. Good job, Bran. You fucked up a _salad_. How do you even do that? Was that possible? Obviously yes. It was very much possible.

"So Bran..." Peter started out slowly, dragging my attention away from the inner monologue I had going on.

"Yes?" I asked as I put down the fork and looked at him fully. I was going to have to do the salad over again after they left, it was a slight OCD habit of mine. I'd have to let go of it some day but today was _so_ not that day.

"Any special beliefs in the supernatural?" he asked sounding slow again and I tilted my head out of confusion. I mean I had some silly stuff like ghosts and tossing salt over my shoulder but those weren't really things I lived my life by...so I just stared at him for a second.

"Any category in specific?" I asked as I raised a brow at him. I was getting a little bit annoyed again. I looked away from Peter to look around the table, sir frowns-a-lot was frowning still while Charlotte just looked delighted. Did she ever not smile? It was kinda creepy when you think about it, smiling all the time...

"Like vampires as an example." he said casually and I stared at him for a second. Did he just ask if I believed in _vampires?_ That was almost _the_ stupidest question I think I've ever heard. Dracula would never survive in the 21st century. I mean come on, men walking around in cloaks talking about blood and hypnotizing people would get shot today. Or at the very least, institutionalized.

"Do I believe in vampires?" I asked for clarification with a raised brow and looked at everyone. They were watching me expectantly. Oh my god these people were serious. Of course I just had to be living next door to nutcases. Why me? Why did I have to pick the one house next to a guy who believed in _vampires_? He nodded, still staring at me. I looked around feeling the awkward atmosphere set back in. They all were staring at me. It's like they were going to ask me to join some kind of secret cult for vampire lovers if I said yes.

"Uhm..." I said awkwardly and cleared my throat as I thought of an answer that wouldn't be rude to these people.

"Peter." Jasper finally spoke and it didn't sound dazed or anything, it was a commanding voice. He was literally silencing Peter _and_ glaring at him. It raised all the hackles I had gained from running away from a mother who did exactly that. So I glared at him and his stupid commanding voice.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but I don't." I turned to Peter and answered him sweetly, even giving him a smile. His look of acceptance had turned into a smirk and I ignored it despite the hairs it raised on the back of my neck. There was either something really off with all of them _or_ I was having a weird day.

"Interesting." he replied and smirked down at his bowl. I was _so_ having a weird day and there was definitely something weird with these people.


	2. I'm so glad he just invited himself in...really. I just so am.... * eye twitch*

I'd gotten most of the things unpacked into the one story ranch house in that night, but I did collapse onto the couch around 11PM. I did dream about red eyes staring at me and as I started to panic, I was calmed back down. It wasn't very normal for me to talk myself out of a nightmare.

It had taken what seemed like forever but was really only an hour to get the three stooges out of my house. Charlotte kept rattling on about the style of my house and how she and Peter had one similar to it in New Mexico. While Peter and Mr Frownsington were whispering to each other and looking over at us every once in a while. If they thought they were being sneaky, they were 50 levels of _wrong._

* * *

"Guess I should go answer that, huh?" I was honestly talking to both myself and Riley when I said that. Riley didn't respond, just wagged his tail and picked his head up to look at the door. The doorbell had been pressed several times till now, they were very much impatient apparently. I pressed pause on the music I'd been playing while I unpacked and walked up to the door, ripping it open.

"Ma'am." it was the _really_ weird one. Jasper aka Frowny. He wasn't frowning so much at the moment, just smirking at me from the doorway. It was almost cute on him. He nodded his head to me as a greeting. His hands were stuck in his pockets, the thumbs were hanging out of the jeans he had on. They were paired with a cowboy hat and boots, the shirt was just a simple black t-shirt. Was this guy still living in the Cowboy and Indian days?

"Uh..sir." I nodded back to him and crossed my arms over my chest feeling a little exposed. I hadn't been expecting company, I was still wearing a tank top and night shorts. His smirk deepened as he looked me up and down. Fuck me.

"Can I help you with something Mr Whitlock?" I asked pleasantly as I leaned closer to him, glaring. I knew he lived next door but why bother showing the hospitality a day later. I could feel the cold air drifting past me and the warm humidity from outside hitting me in the face and arms. My hair was going to expand from this shit.

"Its more of what I can do for _you_ , Darlin'." he said slowly and I raised a brow. As I stared into his eyes. everything was starting to get _hot_ and it wasn't from the heat outside. I cleared my throat awkwardly, looking away from him. Maybe he wasn't that annoying. He was actually kinda cute in a cowboy way. Okay so he was really cute and I thought so but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"And what _can_ you do for me?" I asked trying to sound professional as I looked all around him. This was probably one of the most awkward meet and greets I'd ever had in the history of ever.

"Well feel free to give me some ideas but I was thinking more along the lines of unpackin' some boxes for ya." I looked back at him as he started speak with his southern twang. It was nice on the ears, just like he was nice on the eyes. I blanched for a second as I went blank. Right! Boxes, he was over here to help with boxes. Totally knew that. I started to nod quickly, stepping aside as he cracked a grin at me.

We started in the living room first, working silently. It felt weird to turn on music with him in here in fact it was weird to see him in my house. I started to appraise him as he stacked books onto my shelves. He was at least 6 feet tall and his hair was the weirdest mixture of blond and brown. He was pale as hell and his eyes were still a little terrifying...oh shit hes looking at me and talking.

"Pardon?" I asked looking at him and the book he was holding. I was looking for an answer of what the hell he was asking me right now, I have never claimed to be the most aware of my surroundings.

"Do you read a lot of civil war books?" he started to smirk again as he held the book up. I stared blankly at the title, searching my memory for **THE IMPENDING CRISIS, 1848–1861** , by _David M. Potter_. I'd read a lot of civil war books after becoming enthralled with it as a kid, my dad was a history geek and somehow that was one of the few traits that got passed down. I had a collection back in my parent's house but had taken only a select few with me here.

"I guess." I decided on being impassive as I replied and shrugged. He rolled his eyes and turned to put it back on the shelf. I wasn't sure if I really wanted him to know that much about me.

"Well if you ever get bored, I have quite the collection back in my house." he mentioned casually not looking back as me as he kept stacking books up.

"Oh yeah?" I tried to act like I didn't care but I was pretty sure he knew I was hanging onto every word. I saw him still smirking to himself, the little shit.

 **"** Yeah. Got one on some Cavalry Tactics Regulations for the Instruction or sumthin', if you know anything about that stuff." he responded sounding doubtful, still stacking. I paused for a second, if it was what I was thinking about then the book was worth a crapton. Like over 8000 US dollars.

"You mean, _Cavalry Tactics, or Regulations for the Instruction, Formations and Movements of the Cavalry of the Army and Volunteers of the United States_? That cavalry tactics book?" I checked as I looked up at him. It was a long and ridiculous title but I knew it by heart. _  
_

"Yeah, sumthin' like that." he stopped stacking and shrugged at me as he nodded. My mouth dropped open and he began to try and keep the smile off his face but it wasn't happening. He was _such_ an ass.

"Those books are worth a _fortune._ How'd you ever get your hands on that?" I almost wanted to slap my self in the face after I said in such a fangirly way. Not only had I displayed that I knew a bit about the books but that I'd shown enthusiasm for it. He cracked a small smile at me and I resisted the swooning urge. He had a _dimple._ A frickin' dimple.

"It was uh..passed down." he seemed to find a joke in that as he began to grin and I stared for a second. Now I remember why he was weird. Little things like that set me off, he knew something I didn't know and I felt like it was big. That part annoyed me to no end.

Abruptly Riley started barking and I jumped from the sudden noise, spinning around to tell him to shush. It wasn't working and I started to panic as the barks got louder and louder. Mr Frownsy got down on the dogs height and told him to hush. I watched incredulously as my dog listened to this asshole instead of me.

"You turned my dog against me!" I accused him and he looked over at me, grinning.

"I have a way with animals." he shrugged and stood back up. What an arrogant _jackass._

I started to glare a hole in the back of his head, annoyed with him. Him and his stupid muscles and pretty face. The silence resumed and I began to lose the feelings of annoyance, now struggling to think of something to say. I could feel him look at me ever so often but I wouldn't dare look back at him just in case he saw me doing it.

"So...what kind of a name is 'Jasper'?" as soon as the words were out of my mouth I wanted to clamp it shut and staple it. He was silent for a second and I began to kick myself for the stupidity. 'What kind of a name is _J_ _asper?'_ seriously, Bran? You just had to say that? Its such an uncommon name that he was probably bullied for it and now you've pulled up all sorts of unnecessary and painful memories for him.

"Its the name my momma gave me. At least I wasn't named after cereal." he replied sounding mildly insulted. I started to mentally back peddle as hard as I possibly could until I heard the cereal comment. It was game on now.

"Thats a nickname. Real name is Branwen after the story, _Mabinogi of Branwen._ You uncultured swine." I huffed and looked up at him, glaring. He looked amused, still smirking with a raised brow. It annoyed me that he was so calm and collected and that it seemed to enterain him when I was the literal opposite of calm.

"And whats the _real_ last name then?" he asked jokingly which proved to annoy me even more since he was now just grinning at my frustrations.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I mumbled and bent down to grab a few picture frames from over the years. When I stood back up, he was right in front of me. I yelped as I jumped a little from the surprise.

"Actually, yes. I would like to know, doll." he replied lowly, looking me up and down again. I hadn't had a chance to change so I just tried to adjust my night clothes to where they weren't so out of sorts. I tried to do it inconspicuously but that didn't quite happen, he watched every adjustment I made.

"Sucks to suck then." I said glaring at him. He raised a brow, beginning to grin at me again. I felt like this had a lot to do with the inside joke I hadn't figured out just yet. Or I was just really funny to be around.

"Yoohoo?" I heard the door open and a light silvery female voice sounded into the house. Charlotte was back, the woman on crack was back. Fuck. I froze up and briefly considered jumping behind a chair to pretend I wasn't home. I was about to leap when she fluttered into the living room grinning at Jasper. Instead I froze in position, turning my head to slowly look at her as I plastered the smile on my face.

"Didn't think I'd see you here so _early,_ Major." she said suggestively and smacked his arm as she giggled. Peter came in after her and I resisted the urge to scream or tell them all to get the hell out of my house. I'd need to start locking the door and barring the windows to keep these two out.

"Major?" I caught the nickname and all three froze, like they'd realized that they had made a mistake. I knew it was a rank in the military and that someone in Texas had become the youngest major at 19 but why the hell was _he_ nicknamed that?

"Its left over from my days in the military." he replied smoothly and I watched Peter and Charlotte relax, nodding. Fucking bulllllsssshiittt. There was something going on here, I could feel it. I peered at all three of them with suspicion but finally nodded. She suddenly jumped into action to hug me, and I froze up as she wrapped her arms around my back. I'm sure I had the look of absolute panic on my face because that was what I felt.

"Char...What brings you two over here?" he asked sounding a mixture of curious and annoyed. Charlotte backed up after he said her name and for once I was grateful he had done the commanding thing. She was stronger than she looked and hard and cold. It was like getting hugged by an icepack made of stone with boa constrictors for arms.

"We uh..woke up and found you were gone already. Plus this little lady has a bunch of boxes just beggin' to be unpacked." Peter finished off with a wink at me. I frowned in return and heard a growl as he winked. Guess I was hungry, I didn't especially feel hungry though. He sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to face Jasper.

"Well Major, what would you have us start on?" he asked Jasper, who paused for a second. He was thinking and I waited for him to turn to me for an answer. That never happened. Apparently he felt _extremely_ comfortable here, like he lived here.

"I'd have to say the kitchen first. She needs plates, Pete." he responded nodding towards the kitchen and I stared incredulously as the decisions concerning me were made without my consent. They sped off to the kitchen and Jasper turned back around, crushing an empty box and tossing it in the pile. My stare turned into a glare at the back of his head. He didn't see any issue with it at all apparently while I saw _all_ the issues.

"You're glarin' pretty hard over there, darlin'." he mentioned softly after a few minutes of my glaring. This only made me glare harder as he didn't even look at me when he said it. Stupid pretty boy with his stupid sensing.

"Oh yeah? Think that may have something to do with the fact that you just took over the unpacking of my own damn _house_?" I replied sarcastically. I was sick and tired of people taking over me and my decisions and it felt like he was poaching on my territory.

He stood up, looking a tad angry as he walked over to where I was. I started to shrink back a little as he got down into my face, glaring. His glare was a lot scarier than mine.

"Do you _not_ need plates, Bran?" he asked me. I stared up at him and nodded, okay he was right. I did need plates but I wanted to be the one to say I did.

"Thats what I thought." he stated plainly, turning around to continue his box crushing. I just continued to glare at the back of his head. He may have won this battle but we'll see who wins the fucking war, jackass.


	3. Screw that guy

The little one upping the other between Jasper and I continued on for the rest of the evening. First he'd throw something across the room and I'd try to throw another thing farther. Then we raced to see who could empty boxes faster. I was using a box cutter while he was literally ripping boxes open with his bare hands. I was trying to be careful not to cut myself again. He seemed to have a weird fascination with my blood and I'd rather not bleed in front of him again. This only worked so for so long. After a while of opening boxes I managed to slice my hand with the blade. Why was I such a nervous wreck around him?

"God fucking damn it." I cussed as I dropped the box cutter on top of the package. Blood was dripping from my hand and suddenly Jasper appeared in front of me. He grabbed my hand. I jumped at his sudden appearance and watched as he gently lifted my hand to his lips.

Oh _hell_ no. Please don't do what I think you're about to do. I tried to protest but the words died on my lips. I was totally entranced by this guy. Why was I entranced? FORM WORDS, DAMMIT.

I managed to get out a "Uhgm..." before he pressed his lips over my hand. I could feel his tongue on the cut, gently ghosting over it. Both his tongue and hand were freezing to the touch. He hadn't put any force on my hand as he put his lips over it, he was actually gentle. I stared open mouthed at him. I probably looked like a gaping fish.

He stared back at me the entire time and I realized just how intimate this moment felt. I never consented to this, I didn't ask for him to lick my hand… but I didn't mind it as much as I thought I should. His eyes grew darker, not as red but almost a crimson or a burgundy. How did that happen?

My hand started to burn with something and he gently let it go back to my side instead of dropping it. He stood up to his full height, but not before pressing a soft kiss to the wound. I continued to stare up at him with no idea of what to do or say. I looked back at my hand and furrowed my brow. The burning had stopped and a pink line replaced the once bleeding cut. What the _fuck_?

"Well!" I said awkwardly after a few minutes of silence. I looked between him and the cut. He quirked a brow in amusement and leaned on the wall next to him. He looked at ease as he folded his arms and crossed his feet. I could tell he was waiting for my response but I was at a loss for words.

A few more minutes passed and he just stared at me. I kept gaping at him, my gaze flickering between him and my hand. Maybe it hadn't actually bled that much? I looked down at the box I had been opening. There was quite a bit of blood there too. I turned my hand over. I was expecting something, anything, to be there that would give me an answer. There was nothing there.

"Major! We're done in here. We're going to start up in the bathroom now!" Peter called out from my kitchen. I let my hand flop down to my side, my mind was still reeling from confusion and inconsistencies that I decided to ignore. Screw this shit. Excuse me while I pretend this _didn't_ just happen. If I showed him just how confused I was, it would feel like he'd gotten the upper-hand and I simply couldn't allow that. The phone started to ring from the kitchen, the sound pulled me back into reality.

"Oh! The phone!" I jumped into action to go answer it as I heard it ring. He looked incredibly entertained and nodded to me, like he'd given me permission to get the phone. Holy crap, screw this guy and his stupid little superiority. I thought about it for a second, okay that may have just been me and my complex. He may have just been nodding towards the phone. Like 'hey the phones ringing', right? Right.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Heyy!" The other person greeted. I thought for a second, appraising the accent and voice before I realized it was Brittney Parsons from NY. She'd been a good party friend of mine, I swear she knew about every club in every state she visited.

"Hey, Brit." I replied with a smile on my face. It was good to hear from her.

"Hey, so you live out near Houston right?" She went straight to the point. Britt wasn't patient with phone calls, never had been. She also always had a reason behind her calls. She didn't do the 'how are you?' or 'What have you been up to?' bits.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied curiously. Maybe she was out here? I silently prayed that she was around her. I needed to get away from these nutcases that kept inviting themselves in.

"I'm in town, duh! And I found a reeallly great Latin club, I need you to come with me." Britt spoke fast over the phone. Sometimes I thought phone calls made her anxious but she'd never admit to that.

"Hell yes, give me the when and where." I replied excitedly. This was going to be great, I'd get to see an old friend and I'd get away from my freaky neighbors. Were all southerns like this? Did they all have magic spit or did I just suddenly have super healing powers?

"Tomorrow, 9pm at 2222 Rieland St. I'll be out front!" She said before the line went dead. She'd hung up right after giving the address...good thing I had that in my head already. I put the phone back in its holder and did a little happy dance.

"What's got you so hyped up?" Jasper's voice sounded from the doorway. I spun around to face him, a little embarrassed he'd seen me do the dance. For some reason it sounded like he already knew but he still asked for the sake of it. Interesting.

"A friend is in town so I'm meeting her for dinner tomorrow night." I lied awkwardly. I tried to stare him straight in the eye but when they began to get angry, I had to look away. His glare was still scarier than mine. I didn't know if I wanted _him_ to know what I was going to be doing.

"Where at?" He asked slowly. His voice was darker sounding, his irritation verging on anger. Honestly the southern accent had started to charm me and I began to feel a little guilty I'd lied about something so miniscule.

"None of your business?" I'd started out defensive but it dwindled to a question. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, he was leaned on the door frame now. His eyebrows were raised, his lips pulled tightly together and he looked severely skeptical of everything I was saying.

"Tell me." He was ordering me now. I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to tell him to piss off and get the fuck out but something else came out. Something I didn't even realize could happen with how irate I was.

"2222 Rieland Street." I replied. I slapped a hand over my mouth, what the fuck was that? MOUTH, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? If possible his eyebrows raised further into his blonde hair line.

"Thats a club, Bran." He replied blankly. He was appraising me now, waiting for the crack of when I'd come out with the truth since I'd already given away key information.

"Fuck off, I can do what I want and you can't say shit." I replied defensively. I did a little happy dance, in my head this time. The words were finally out of my mouth, not quite at the right time but close enough. He growled and I recognized the sound as the same one from earlier with Charlotte. Why does he _growl_? He took a step forward as I took one back, gotta be honest here, he was starting to look a little bit terrifying.

All of a sudden both Peter and Charlotte were there, putting their hands on his shoulders. It stopped him and for once I was thankful these were all fast people. I wasn't sure _how_ and I wasn't about to ask but I was glad they were.

"Woooa there, Major. She's new here." Peter said quickly as he held onto Jasper's left shoulder. Charlotte nodded rapidly and I stared at all three pale people. It's like they were giving him a pep talk.

"Exactly! She hasn't got a hold of the new program, hun." Charlotte added. Jasper still looked mad and the more they tried to talk him out of it, the more he glared at me and growled. Apparently this guy had suddenly turned into a wild animal.

"You know, I think we're just gonna go ahead and head on home now." Peter said quickly, looking at me. I nodded and waved him off. They latched on to both shoulders and pulled Jasper along.

What a _weird_ set of people. I know I'd said it before but adding together the speed, the paleness, the eyes, the magic spit, what the hell was going on? Do I really want to know? I thought about that for a second...NOPE. I didn't want to know. They can just keep their weirdness on their side of the fence I was going to put up some time soon.

* * *

I hadn't seen Jasper or the husband and wife duo since the big growling incident yesterday. I had mixed reactions to the situation and mixed reactions to my mixed reactions. I mean I missed him but I was glad he left.

Then I was annoyed I missed him and prided myself on being glad that he was away. You could say I was a little complicated as a person. I suppose years of feeling one thing and then being told to feel another did that to a person.

I slid on one stiletto and then the other, admiring myself in the mirror before I left for the night. It was forever warm here so I figured that little black dress could in store for me and I wouldn't be cold whatsoever. It had an embellished collar and lace frill detailing along the bodice to contrast the sexy cut-outs at both the front and back of the knee-length dress. The sleeves were lace too. I liked it's contrast with my blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin… My mother hated the dress which honestly made me like it more.

I gave Riley some more water, let him out to potty and then locked the doors behind him. The taxi I'd called was finally here and I went out to it with only the sound of my heels click-clacking along. As I went I vaguely noticed that _his_ lights were off and the expensive ass sports car was gone. He was out apparently. I didn't really care where he went as long as he wasn't around me.

* * *

"Oh my god, Bran. That guy over there's been checking us out this _whole_ time." Britt yelled over the music, motioning to somewhere behind me. It was probably sometime around 1 or 2 AM, my ears had finally lost their sensitivity to the music after the first half hour so I just nodded at her.

I'd been drinking anyways and everything was flashy for me as the lights moved all around. I wasn't sure how A, we got drinks or B, we got in. The bouncer didn't even bother looking at the IDs and apparently neither did the bartender because I realized actually had my _real_ one. I panicked a little but then Britt just flashed her grin and he wasn't looking at my ID anymore.

"Come on, we're dancing." She stated with determination. I froze up at her words. Her idea of dancing was...provocative to say the least. Especially dancing with me.

"Heeellll no." I dragged out with pursed lips. I tried to plant my feet on the ground but stilettos have a fun way of _not_ being stable.

"One of us is getting laid tonight." She sighed and rolled her eyes. She tugged me along anyways, and I grumbled a little. It felt weird trying to get a random guy's attention.

She pulled me towards her, wrapping her arms around my back and hips. I laid my mine on her shoulders and we started to move in sync to the beat. I could feel her hip bone on my lower abdomen as we moved and the tempo picked up. She was quite a bit taller than me at 5"6 compared to my 5", this didn't bother me as much but the hip bone was odd to feel against me.

I looked up to see her give me a look, it meant kick it up a notch. Whatever guy she was watching over my shoulder wasn't looking either enough or at all. So I decided to use the signature move I had created for myself, I basically worshiped my dance partner's body.

I turned to face the crowd, leaning against Britt as I started to swing my ass to the beat against her front. I let my hands trail down her shoulders and chest as I lowered myself. Reaching the bottom, I turned and popped up flawlessly with my ass in the air. I was starting to get a little horny but I wasn't really sure why. I wasn't into Britt whatsoever so I summed it up to the dancing. I wrapped my arms back around her neck and continued to sway to the music. She nodded at me with a grin. This meant the guy had taken the bait and was coming over here now so she'd be working by herself.

I let go and stepped back a bit, still moving both my torso and hips to the beat. When I'd gotten a few feet away from her I felt a cold hand wrap itself around my hip to pull me back towards its owner.

His chest was hard and I could feel both his abs and his dick as we moved in sync. His hips were putting pressure on me but it wasn't enough to constitute grinding. The lust feeling started to kick back up and I took in a shallow breath as I turned to look at the guy. He stopped me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

As the guitar started to echo in the speakers, he started to place small kisses up from my exposed shoulder to my throat. My breath caught in my throat when I felt his lips there. God damn he smelled good _and_ he danced well. I wanted to see him now. I tried to move again and felt him chuckle more so than I heard him, his arm kept me locked in place. God, this guy was sexy.

His hand drifted farther down than my hip, more so on my thigh and I grounded into him. I was trying to get a reaction and I got one. He tightened his grip and I could feel him getting harder and breathing heavily. Each breath was cold on my neck and it felt amazing against heat from the club. I felt his lips on my neck, his teeth were trailing a line and I felt my knees go weak so I gripped onto his pant's leg for support.

Suddenly he was gone. He let go of me with a whoosh and I spun around to try and find him. There was nothing there, nothing left but the wetness between my legs and the lingering feeling of his hands on my body.

Well shit. That's upsetting. That never happened to me before, usually guys tried to get in my pants and I said 'hell no'. I was a little grumpy as I went back over to Brittney to tell her that I was heading home.

When I walked up she was making out with some black haired guy. He was short and definitely not my type. She was too into her make out session to realize there were other people around her so I just grabbed my bag and left.

I was a little drunk as I went home but I was mostly just annoyed that I'd been left on the dance floor by some guy. Screw that guy. I glared at the taxi's floorboard. What a little shit.


	4. DEAD PEOPLE EVERYWHERE.

The next morning I wasn't very much awake, or alive in general. If it weren't for the fact that Riley needed to eat and pee, I'd happily spend the day in bed cursing the asshole from last night. When he came back in, I went straight up stairs to collapse back into bed. As I went I let my limbs flop across everything and knocked over a glass of cold water.

I looked over at the glass as it spilled out onto my carpet...when did I put a glass of water here? I cleaned up the water by throwing a dirty towel down and decided it was when I came home last night.

Now time to go back to sleep. I rolled back over and pulled the covers over my head until Riley came in and jumped up on my bed. It was dinner time now. I pulled the covers back, blinking bleary eyed at the dog. I was having a good dream about the club guy and it bothered me that I was now _dreaming_ about this guy.

"Yeah, yeah. Get off." I muttered grumpily to the dog. Riley hopped off the bed and we shuffled into the kitchen. I grabbed his dog food and poured it, trying to not let it go over the edges. The phone rang and I answered it hazily.

"Yellow?" I said into the phone.

"Hey! Just wanted to make sure you got home okay, I mean I saw you with the pale guy but I wasn't sure where you went after that." It was Britt again. I nodded into the phone and quickly realized she couldn't see me after the first few nods and silence.

"Yeah, I didn't take him home." I muttered back as I put the bowl on the ground for Riley.

"Well that's a shame. He was a cutie, weird eyes though. It was like they were almost red." She was rambling now, sounding a little nervous. I was nodding again until the red eyes bit.

"Wait Britt, did he have like blond curly hair? About 6" tall?" I started to ask rapid fire questions, getting a little annoyed. I had an inkling of who left me on the floor and I had half a mind to march over there and knock on his door. How dare he show up there after getting hauled out of my house?

"Yeah I guess, I mean I didn't exactly have a measuring stick to take out but yeah." Britt responded. I started to glare a hole in the wall, there weren't many red eyed blonds in Texas and there was only one that lived next door and knew what my plans were. I started to mumble obscenities about that bastard, forgetting I was on the phone.

"What?" Britt questioned and I paused my mumbling.

"Nothing! I've gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow!" I said and heard the quick bye in return then a click. I went up stairs and made myself look more presentable as I marched downstairs and out the door. I had to stop and go back to let Riley out to potty but once he was back in the house, I continued stomping.

bapbapbapbap went my knuckles on his big old oak door. It was a nice door, this guy was loaded for sure because the house was gorgeous. It was a big old brick house with two floors and black wooden beams tracing the outside of the rooms.

I waited a second and then turned my hand so that I was hitting the door with the underside of my fist. It shook the doors and they were casually opened. A well-groomed Jasper stepped out and looked me up and down, smirking. He had on a flannel now, with it unbuttoned all the way to his jeans. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stood ramrod straight as he looked down at me, okay _now_ I can see him being the military at some point.

"Please do come in." he murmured as he took in my attire and motioned to the inside. It was dark and cool as I stepped inside. We stood in silence for a second as I took in his appearance and the fact that this was as far as I'd gotten in terms of a plan. This wasn't so much of an issue as my anger and indigence took over my mouth after he quirked a brow at my silence.

"What the hell were you doing at the club, Jasper?" I snapped at him. He raised both brows and leaned down to my height.

"Its a free country. I can do what I please, darlin'." he responded. I thought about smacking him but decided against it, he had some serious abs already from what I'd felt.

"Then why the fuck did you have to dance with _me_? There's like 50 other girls there, PICK ONE." I wound up yelling and he began to look a little amused with my exasperation. This only angered me more, resulting in me getting up in his face as he looked back down at me.

"I picked one and you didn't seem to have any issues with it. " he replied, challenging me to disagree. I started to fight back a blush but glared harder at him. He took a step forward and I took one back, pushing me closer to the wall behind me.

"I have all the issues with it." I bit out and turned to walk away and out of the house. He grasped my wrist and spun me back around to face him.

I opened my mouth to tell him to fuck off when he pushed me against the wall and held my hands over my head with only one of his. When I tried to move I realized he'd pressed his entire body against mine, rendering me unable to move. I was a little startled at the sudden movement and the grace with which he did it all. Had to give him points for being smooth as hell. If I weren't being held up against a wall, I'd find it pretty damn sexy.

"Go find another girl to terrorize." I grounded out as he leaned closely in, appraising me. He chuckled and lowered his head to be near my ear.

"But I already found one I like." he whispered and I felt my heart beat spike like it had last night as I started to get a little warm everywhere. I decided to play along with his stupid game and try to beat him at it. I was already at a disadvantage now and I had to get the upper-hand back.

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I turned slightly, letting my breath go over his neck.

"Mmm. Yeah. I found her shaking her ass all over the floor and figured out something." He murmured back. He was taking in deep breaths as he got closer to my neck, it was like he was smelling me.

My breath caught in my throat as he started to plant the little kisses all down my throat and shoulders. Hoooly crap, it was even better feeling when I was sober. I cleared my throat as I tried to focus enough to form words, I was already wet and it was like he could feel it or something. He was making deep guttural noises as his free hand explored my side, they weren't quite growls but you could tell he was enjoying himself with this.

"What'd you figure out?" I asked breathlessly. This was not working out in my favor, he was winning more and more and I was beginning to _really really_ like it.

"I wanted her and I get what I want." he replied decisively. I groaned a little as he gripped my upper thigh and ground his hips in to show me just how much he wanted me. He chuckled at my groan and let go of my hands, electing to wrap his around my ass to pull me closer. He kissed me roughly at first, moving to softer ones as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to respond to him and abruptly he pulled away, I whined as he did. I slapped a hand over my mouth to shut off the evil little noise, letting go of him completely as he grinned arrogantly.

"Shut up." I bit out from behind my hand and pointed at him. He did this. With his stupid little dance moves and hips and stupid face and charming accent.

"I'm leaving." I said grumpily. I turned to stomp back out and pretend _this_ never happened. Along with his eyes and spit and ridiculous ability to move fast. I was starting to deny a lot of things were happening around me and I knew they held importance but...why admit it when you can deny and avoid the whole thing?

He pulled me back again and I almost yelled out of frustration, opening my mouth to do so. He tugged my face towards him and I complied. This resulted in a hardcore kiss, his tongue explored my opened mouth and I fought for dominance as he did. He sucked on my bottom lip and I bit his before pulling out of his grasp, breathless. He was smirking and licking the lip I'd nipped as he let go. This guy's ego could now never be contained again, I'd given in too much.

"What was that?" I asked and pinched my eyes shut. I was trying to focus on slowing down my heartbeat.

"Little something for you to remember who you belong to!" he called out, sounding both possessive and entertained by me. I flipped him off as I walked out. Fuck _this_ guy and his ideas of me belonging to him.

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling a little out of sorts with everything. I was annoyed and interested with Jasper. I wanted to figure out what was his deal with the looks, the money, and the stupid abilities so I decided to do a little googling.

The results pulled up nothing, not even a social media profile. This guy was off the grid somehow. So instead I started to Google diseases or mutations that gave you red eyes and speed. I'd found a few legends and then some information on a mutation called Alexandria's Genesis. The mutation was interesting but _not_ what I was looking for. Sad times. The legends gave me some bullshit about them eating people. ALSO NOT HELPFUL. I grumbled as I stood up and turned around.

"Hey hun!" It was Charlotte and she looked happy. I screamed out of fright from someone being in my home and swung at her, she raised a brow and was suddenly a step back away from me as I blinked. What the hell? Riley came barking into my room and seemed to be pacified when he realized it was just Charlotte.

"Sorry. Just kinda scared the fuck out of me when you were in my bedroom and house, _uninvited_." I grounded out, glaring at her. This inviting themselves in shit had to stop. It was getting to be just a little frickin' much when you were in my _bedroom_. She grinned and shrugged.

"Well you're one of us now! Time to get used to all us vampire folk turnin' up, but no worries. Major won't let anyone hurt 'cha." She patted my shoulder as she said that and I stared at her for a good long second. Wait a god damn second here...

"What?" I asked incredulously, peering at her. Suddenly she was a blur and then she was looking at the closet, pulling clothes out.

"Well since you and the Major are mates and all that..." She responded trailing off as she got distracted. I jumped as she appeared next to my closet, panic setting in as I realized she was _so_ not human. I thought back to the hug, I was distracted but there hadn't been any heart beat that I could feel at least. I glanced between the door and my dog, I could try to grab him and run like hell. She zipped back to me and held up a dress, taking notice of my posture and facial expression.

"Hun, are you okay?" She asked and leaned forward to touch my forehead. Her hand was cold as _ice,_ she should be dead. It dawned on me then..she was dead, Peter was dead, _he_ was dead. THESE PEOPLE WERE DEAD. This was when the panic really set in, she leaned closer and I let out a scream as I turned and ran, hefting Riley up into the air when I went past him.

"Bran? HUN?" I could hear the dead woman shouting from behind me. She sounded worried but fuck it. I discovered the weirdness, they were all some form of zombie and they weren't getting me or my dog. I was stopped from running by a sighing Jasper. He picked both Riley and I up by the waist and I kicked my legs trying to get back down. Riley was now stuck between my chest and Jasper's and he wasn't panicking at all. To be honest I was starting to feel like curling up to Jasper, it was coming from deep inside my chest. I kept fighting against it, using the panic as a buffer.


	5. So! I guess that just happened

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY DOG!" I screamed out. He sighed and shook his head at me. He started walking us back to my bedroom, I'd made it all the way to the doorway when he showed up.

"We don't want your dog, doll." He grumbled in irritation. He actually had the audacity to sound annoyed. Was _he_ the one being held by a vampire? I continued to kick my legs, slowing down as I felt the calm set in. It was like a drug flowing into my system from his touch and it was stopped what resistance I gave.

"Char, she didn't know and I haven't even claimed her yet." He was scolding Charlotte now, she was behind me and I couldn't see her face.

"But..I thought heard you tell her that when she left yesterday?" She responded in confusion. Then I remembered what happened the day before. _'Little something for you to remember who you belong to.'_ My mouth dropped open in horror. I was going to be kidnapped by DEAD PEOPLE. The calm was still in effect but it was quickly being canceled out by panic and adrenaline.

"Yeah but she's only been here a _few days_. Humans move like snails, you know this." He was still scolding her, sounding like a parent reprimanding their child. I heard her sigh behind me.

"Right right. Well now she knows, right? That makes everything easier!" She said excitedly. I heard her hands cheerfully clapping together. He shook his head and I started taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

"No now she thinks we're all going to hurt her, Char." He sounded a little dejected at the thought. His sudden sadness kinda bothered me but I was trying to ignore that feeling. I couldn't understand why I cared. This was a _vampire_ who was trying to _kidnap_ me.

"Look, Branwen, we're not going to hurt you or Riley. Calm down, Darlin'." His voice was smooth and melodic in my ear. I almost purred as he ran his hand over my backside. JESUS, BRAN. GET IT TOGETHER.

"See? She's already accepting you." Charlotte mentioned smugly. I tried to push away the warmth I got from Jasper. I wasn't accepting anything, not if I could help it.

"Her body has already, its her mind I'm worrin' about, Char." He grumbled as he continued to stroke my back. It was incredibly calming and I slowly lowered myself. The adrenaline had for the most part, left me. I was just tired and he was actually pretty comfortable.

"That shouldn't be much trouble I mean she's already gotten some of your venom and you have your little talent..." She trailed off and I tensed again. What venom?

"DID YOU _DRUG_ ME, JASPER WHITLOCK?" I screeched into his ear. Both him and Riley flinched at the pitch of my voice.

He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Char… just go. Go hunt with Pete." He ordered in exasperation. I felt a bit of wind go past us and assumed that was her leaving.

"No, Bran." He sighed when I started to struggle again. He suddenly dropped Riley and me. I was about to run but paused last second. Why'd he drop us? What was his angle?

"Go. Run on." He said angrily as he pointed to the door. I set down Riley gently. Riley toddled off, going on to do his own thing. Some guard dog he was. I stayed frozen in place and watched as his anger turned into an amused smirk. MOVE LEGS. MOVE.

"You like me. We both know you do, Bran." My blood ran cold as he started to walk towards me. I took a step back and hit the bedroom door, apparently it'd been closed since Riley left.

He put placed both his arms on either side of my head, trapping me. My heartbeat sped back up, but this time it wasn't from panic. He leaned in and took a deep breath, groaning a little.

"You smell great, Bran." He whispered into my ear. His breath was cold on my face and I held back the urge to shiver at the heat that ran down to my abdomen. Okay so maybe my body _had_ adjusted to him some how but I didn't know how the drugs had anything to do with it.

"Oh?" I squeaked and flushed at the embarrassing noise I'd just made. I kept trying to fight against him but it wasn't quite working. My body continued screaming at me to just jump him and ride him senseless.

**LEMON, FIRST ONE OF THE SEASON.**

"Mhm. Makes me wanna just fuck you against the wall, baby." He sighed as he started to drag his teeth along my shoulder again. **Holy crap.** My resolve was quickly crumbling and I wanted nothing more than to just give in already.

"T-thats uh.." I lost my train of thought as he started to almost nip at the spot between my shoulder and neck. I could feel the skin close to breaking, and was starting to lose my conscious thought process. His general presence was intoxicating in the worst kind of way since the club and the fact he was so close made it worse.

"Can we just go to the bed and skip this?" He whispered sounding a little desperate as he ground against me. Pure lust stemmed from his touch and quickly spread through my being. It heated my core and clouded my senses. I wanted to give him anything he wanted so without thinking twice I nodded. He could do whatever, as long as he continued touching me. He growled and picked me up, tossing me onto the bed. I bounced a little on the mattress and watched as he pulled off most of his clothing in a flash. The man was fast as hell.

"Ready?" His breath tickled my ear. He leaned back down to me and began to kiss me hard on the mouth. His cold hand traveled up to my chest and I shifted impatiently. I wanted him to do something, anything really. He pressed his lower half down on me as he moved down my body. I stopped moving again, this time feeling a certain hardness on my thigh.

He started to kiss my thighs slowly working his way up to my pussy and then above. I was hoping he'd stop there but he wouldn't, he just kept trailing past the one spot I wanted him to touch. Jasper pulled back and I whined in protest. I abruptly stopped myself. I had no idea where the noise came from but I was blaming him completely.

He grinned at me and let go of my waist to use his free hand. He pulled my straps down and exposed my breasts to the cold air from the AC. I sharply took in a breath as he began to suck on one breast while massaging the other. He was gentle and restrained with his grip on me. I moaned and clapped my hands over my mouth. I could feel the point of Jasper's canines on my chest. He pulled away from my chest and gently pried my hands from my mouth.

"Don't hold back, I've been waiting for this ever since I saw you moving in." He whispered with a smirk. My nipples were standing at attention and I felt a heat building in my belly. This was taking was too long, I wanted him now.

"This is taking too long." I whispered back, not quite trusting my voice at the normal level. He let out a dark chuckle and his hands drifted down my stomach, teasing me.

I whined and grinded against his length inside his jeans. He groaned in return and I felt his hand move to grip my waist. There would probably be bruises there in the morning but I didn't care at this point. He leaned back down over me and I felt his hand slide underneath the elastic waistband, playing with the top of my underwear. It stopped there, running along the line instead of slipping inside. I whined impatiently.

His lips brushed my ear, making me shiver. "Say please." He whispered. I was almost in pain from wanting it so much. Where was all the sudden horniness coming from? I glared up at him. I refused to beg. He stared back down at my defiance and I felt huge waves of lust hit me. I moaned from the sudden need and he began to grin again. That wasn't fair, I was beginning to figure out what his 'talents' were besides literally charming the pants off of me.

I ground against him and he doubled over, leaning his head against my neck as he stood over me. The hand began to pull back my pants and then underwear. I was still too hot and I began scramble to undo his pants. I undid them and gripped his length, beginning to pump my hand in a relatively fast pace. He put his hand over my own and stopped the movement. I looked towards his face.

"Can I just claim you now, baby? I won't even drink, I just want a taste of you..." He sounded breathless and desperate against my neck. I nodded quickly, not really sure what I was agreeing to. I was too focused on the length in my hand and the cold fingers that were now teasing my pussy.

He pulled my hands back to over my head and I felt his tip begin to enter me, I breathed in sharply in anticipation. He leaned back over me and slid in fully, I felt his canines on my neck and the feeling of the soft mattress on my back. I was lost in the feeling of him sliding in and out of me, building up speed. Before I felt his teeth, briefly I thought about how frickin' weird this situation was but then I couldn't think about anything but Jasper as I let out a moan.

I was almost over the edge when I felt him finally sink his teeth in above the crook of my neck. Then something wet and warm slide down my neck. He pulled back and licked the side of my neck, the sensation making me moan louder.

"Tell me you're mine." He was whispering into my ear and began to thrust into me with more force, almost shifting me upwards when I didn't respond. The bed was so going to break with all the squeaking it was doing.

"Tell me you're mine, Branwen!" He shouted, his thrusts more forceful and less gentle than before. I yelped and searched my brain for something to say. I was almost over the edge and I couldn't think straight.

"All yours!" I said quickly, his thrusts were less harsh but now they were faster. He grunted as he sped up and eventually came inside me. I came with a loud moan as all the sensations swirled around me.

The feel of the bed, smell of Jasper, and the sounds of my own moans were all I could focus on. He pulled out and laid next to me, both of us breathing heavily. I began to shiver as the high wore off. He pulled me closer to him and reached around me for a blanket to pull over us.

**LEMON OVER**

"Uh..." I started and stopped. What was there to say? Or more of what wasn't there to say? He'd been running his hand over my stomach when I said it, he stopped and looked over at me.

"Yes?" He asked with a raised brow. I blanked again, trying to think of something to say. Like what the fuck just happened? Or why?

"Well that just happened." I muttered. I looked up at my ceiling beginning to question all my life choices. He chuckled and continued to run his fingers over my tummy.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. While that was part me, you were doing something." I said grumpily. I was a little annoyed at being manipulated. He nodded and opened his mouth to start the row of explanations that I was totally justified for now.


	6. Angry Jasper is angry.

"So you're _actually_ from Texas?" I asked incredulously as I looked up at him. He nodded and I took in the information. He'd been the youngest Major in Texas, hence the nickname. He _did_ eat people but he'd assured me if was only the "evil" ones, he had tried the vegetarian lifestyle but the constant humans around him with no blood became very draining, very fast. He'd been brought there by a woman named Mary Alice Brandon.

I have to admit that when he mentioned _her_ I did get a little jealous but I kept trying to remind myself that I was the one laying in bed with this guy and she was in Washington. Which to be honest was a little weird, I didn't remember much of what just happened. It was all sort of a blur past the kidnapping bit. A big huge, long, lust filled _blur_.

"And you...can manipulate emotions?" I asked slowly, sounding a little skeptical. He raised a brow and suddenly I felt all the possible affection for the guy in front of me. I reached out to cup his cheek and paused when it was all suddenly gone, leaving me feeling incredibly indignant that he could manipulate me like that.

"Thats so mean!" I exclaimed and then scoffed, letting my hand drop back down. He chuckled as he caught it before it landed on the bed, bring it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Little bit. But its what I was gifted with, maybe you'll have one like that." He replied softly, looking down at me. I nodded until I caught the last bit of what he said and paused my nodding.

"Wait what do you mean 'maybe you'll have one like that'?" I sat up, trying to keep the covers with me. He apparently noticed my sudden bit of modesty and tugged at them lightly. I pulled them back up and glared as he broke into a grin. What a little shit. He shrugged, finally addressing the question and laid down fully.

"Well its not for sure but with a personality like that, sumthin's bound to come up." He smiled and he said it, the southern twang coming out again. He was looking up at the ceiling as he crossed his arms behind his head. Does this mean he wanted to turn me into a _vampire?_ I didn't sign up for this shit.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're thinking of turning me into you?" I asked incredulously. Since when was this his choice exactly? He looked over at me and sat up, taking one of my hands.

"Well you're my mate, Bran. Of course I'd want to turn you." He murmured as I started to feel an eye twitch come on. Okay he phrased that well. Nothing wrong so far.

"Well one, how do you know if I am? I mean Alice could have just as easily been and two, if I'm not interested?" I asked with a raised brow and he looked startled for a second.

"Well I suppose I'd just wait till you died of old age and go myself." He replied looking a little pained at the idea. That was our only other option? Not a we'll see if I still like you tomorrow and decide from there option? It was morose and depressing as hell to think of that, or of me dying at all.

"And the Alice thing?" I asked coming off a tad snippy. I _may_ have been a tad bothered about the fact that she had been with him long before I existed. I knew it was no ones fault but it still bothered me. I wasn't really sure why either, I'd met this guy like a week ago and now suddenly hes all over me and everything else.

"When I smelled your blood for the first time, I didn't want to eat you." He said with a grin.

"And _why_ does that suddenly point to a 'mate' thing?" I asked with air quotes. He rolled his eyes but shrugged.

"Because the smell of it made me want to do _other_ things." He deadpanned and I began to blush a bit. I watched his hand slide over the space between us and wander over to lay it down on my thigh. He liked the feel of me, I guess.

"I wanted to..." He trailed of thinking. I waited as he gathered his thoughts, pulling my knees to my chest while he shifted to stroke my shin. He _really_ liked the feel of me, apparently.

"I wanted to just hold you mostly." He replied quietly as he shrugged. He let go my shins and laid back down. The covers were at his hips and I took in his body for the first real time, where I could actually focus on it. He was pale, but not to the point it was like paper stretched over muscles and veins, and it looked like he had a scar or two.

"What are those from?" I asked softly, pointing at the scar. He raised a brow and looked down to where I was pointing.

"Teeth, Darlin'. New born vampires bite." He replied and flashed his teeth at me in a grin. I rolled my eyes and looked away, there was something crusty on my neck. I went to wipe it off and discovered scabs. What the fuck? I thought back to today and yesterday, there was nothing. I couldn't remember anything that would constitute _these_. I looked back over to see Jasper appraising me again, I thought about the fact he had the two pointy canines.

"Quick question, this might even sound a little weird but uh...did you _bite_ me?" I asked awkwardly as I put my fingers over the healing skin. He looked over at my hand on my neck and broke into a grin.

"Yeah." was all he responded. He looked a little like he was remembering the experience and I frowned. I searched my memory for it but couldn't quite figure out when it happened.

"When?" I was a little annoyed he had but I assumed that I'd agreed to it and forgot. He sat back up, sheets gathering in his lap as he pulled me closer. I obliged and waited for him to do whatever he was going to do. I knew I could trust him but the fact that I felt like I could after knowing him for such a short time scared me. I didn't like people to get so close to me in my personal bubble.

"Relax, Bran. I'm just going to show you what it does." He spoke softly into my ear and I tried to relax a little but I was still tense in my shoulders.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked. The tremor in my voice broadcasted my nervousness, which I'm sure he could already feel.

"Of course not." He replied just as soft and calm as the first time. I nodded and tried to relax entirely as I let out a breath. Well at least it wouldn't hurt, right? I felt his breath drift over my neck, it was cold still. I'd have to get used to that I guess. I kept wanting to just curl into Jasper and sleep the day away for a few days. We'd been talking for hours but I didn't mind. I was shaken out of my thoughts as I felt a tongue push down on them and felt my toes curl up as a heat wave went down my core.

He pulled back with a chuckle, letting go of the larger portion of me, instead tracing circles on my thighs through the sheets. I took in a deep breath and released it slowly as I forced my toes to uncurl. Not fair. At all.

"T-thats what it does?" I tried to clear my throat half way and caused my shakiness to become even more obvious. He grinned and nodded.

"It just helps me out now, darlin'." He replied smugly and I rolled my eyes. I jumped a little when I started to hear scratching and yapping at the door. Riley. On instinct I jumped from the bed and turned to grab clothes off the floor when I realized they were gone. I frowned at the floor for a second and looked around the bed, no clothes there either.

"Uh...Jasper. Just a random ol' question." I said trailing off as I stood back up again, now stark naked and getting a little bit chilled from the random bits of wind.

"Hm?" He asked as I took in his comfortable position on _my_ bed. He had his pants and flannel buttoned up now, arms crossed behind his head.

"Where might my clothes be?" I asked warily as I started to realize he looked smug as hell and was staring at me.

"Dunno. Where'd ya put im'?"He cracked grin and shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him, **he** did something.

"What'd you do to them?" I asked sounding just a little accusatory. His grin got larger as he shrugged again and I wanted to smack him or something but the yapping had gotten louder from outside the door.

"Ugh. Whatever. Get out of my house." I grounded out as I went to my closet and got dressed. I got a brief ass slap as he seemingly disappeared out the window. Freakin' gymnastically skilled vampires. I opened the door to a overly affectionate and loud Riley as I went down the stairs to feed him.

* * *

I sat at the table, trying to process everything bit by bit. My house was unpacked completely, decorated and cleaned. What the _fuck?_ Who said they could go through all my shit all willynilly? I could feel my annoyance spike as I looked around at the intruder's work. The phone began ringing again and I went up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Bran! Perfect, want to do another club with me for my last night?" It was Brittney again. Briefly I considered whether or not Jasper could hear me since it seemed he was all knowing at this point...as if. This would be fun and I'd enjoy it.

"Yes! Where and when?" I asked as Riley finished eating and started towards the door to be let out.

"Right next door to the other one, its ladies night so drinks are half off! Same time though. " She yelled excitedly into the phone and I started to grin at her enthusiasm.

"Alrighty. I'll be there." I replied easily as I patted Riley's head. She yelled another bye and the line went dead. As I put the phone back into its receiver I looked around hesitantly and tiptoed towards the door. I was sure that some how, he'd know what I was doing. All the lights were off in his place and it appeared to be relatively empty so I just hoped they were out. It'd been relatively cloudy and rainey since I'd gotten here. Wonder how long that's going to go on for.

I went upstairs and got ready, electing a similar style of dress but not the same exact one. This time I went with a high neck in some attempt to hide his giant ass teeth marks on my freaking neck. The taxi honked twice and I tried to sneakily slide out of the house, going along the wall and tiptoeing to the car. His looked just as dead as before so I relaxed a little to not come off as a total nut case to the driver.

* * *

I didn't think these bouncers were ever told how to count because yet again I gave the wrong ID and he just nodded at it, handing it back to me and ushered us back. However the bartender got the fake, eyed me for a bit and then slowly nodded. He knew something was off with it but wasn't about to call me out on my bullshit. Thank god for that.

Sometime during the night I realized I'd drank a bit too much, this was also during the time I realized that the latino I was dancing with was seriously trying to kiss me but I kept moving just out of reach. I looked around for Brittney and found her grinding on a...curly haired blondie. It looked almost like Jasper but I was way too blurry eyed to tell and with that thought I froze up just enough for Mr hornsalot to sneak back up and pull me back towards him. I stumbled a little as he did and "waahed" alarmed and totally drunk, he took the opportunity with grace and picked me back up to the beat.

We danced for a little longer before I felt eyes on me, I was spun out and made eye contact with blondie again...It _was_ him. He didnt look very interested with my friend grinding on him, infact he was lookin' a little pissed off...Oh well! I went to turn back before I saw him motioning to something.

He mouthed something with a W in it at me, motioning to the male attached to my hand. I raised a brow and shouted what at him. He looked a little more frustrated and motioned to his hand. I stared at him for a second, wondering if he'd gone mad before I realized he meant Mr hornsalot and I holding hands. I grinned at his frustrations and decided to flip him off as he ignored Brittney trying to suck his freakin' neck off. Her actions annoyed me a little but I refused to give into the annoyance.

"Want a drink?" Hornsalot yelled in my ear and I looked away from the angry reds to his brown eyes. I grinned and nodded, determined to ignore the angry frowny man behind me. He looked delighted as he wrapped an arm around my waist and shifted us towards the bar. Five tequila shots later and I was holding the counter for just a little balance. He'd done eight and looked a little off-balance himself. He was grinning goofily at me when he became fixated on something behind me. I felt a cold hand tightly grip my waist from behind and spun around.

It was mr frowny again. Uggggghhhh. Where was Brittney?

"Its time to go home, Branwen." He stated firmly into my ear, looked pissed off at the latino across from me. I tried to shrug out of his grip. Wasn't happening.

"Nuuuuu. Come on frowny. Let me have my fun." I yelled back at him, it occurred to me a little later that he could hear me fine without the yelling. I barely felt a vibration from behind me before I was tossed over his shoulder. I watched Hornsalot stumble out after us. We were moving waaaayyy fast.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" I asked sullenly as the security guard eyed us warily before noticing Jasper. When he did, he avoided looking our way after. Whatevs.

"Because you were practically sucking him off, Branwen." He sounded more angry now and I tried to kick a little as the world started to spin more for me. His words weren't really registering.

"You're such a..such a fwun killer. You loser." I had started slurring words and realized the tequila was now hitting. He just growled and smacked my ass. I could feel a slight sting but was otherwise numb to everything.

"And hou had Britt sucking you off alreadyy." I was still slurring everything and looked behind us to see Hornsalot. I waved at him and grinned.

"HEY HORNSALOT!" I yelled back at him, he looked mad but also very stumbley. Suddenly the world shifted as I was sat on the ground. Jasper was infront of me, growling.

"Hey! Guy! You can't just haul my lady off like that." He yelled back at Jasper who if anything stood up taller and seemed to grow twice his width. I paused for a second as I processed the scene. Jasper was getting all ruffled up...and vampirey...and the other guy was human. And drunk. Huh.

"She's **mine.** Back off." Jasper growled out, snapping at the other guy. Hornsalot rolled his eyes and stood on one hip.

"Oh yeah? Doesn't seem like she really wants to go with you." He replied haughtily and I snorted nodding. Damn right. I was enjoying myself back there. I watched as Jasper turned slowly, glaring daggers and hauled me up off the ground, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and waist. He had locked me in place, and exposed my neck. It took me a second to realize why this was a bad thing. He pushing hard on it, and I moaned. **_Loudly._** So loudly, that I could feel my cheeks turn red even in my drunken state. Hornsalot was taken back a second and put his hands up in surrender.

"Fair enough." He shrugged it off and continued his way back to the club he'd come from.

"You're getting punished tomorrow for forcing me to go through this shit, Branwen. I hope you remember that tomorrow when your hide is red and you can't sit down." He grinded out as I was hauled over his shoulders yet again and fell asleep half way. I heard what he said but things weren't really processing still.


	7. Angry Jasper isn't *that* angry

The first thing I realized was that 1, I felt very _very_ ill and 2, I was in my bed. It was warm and fluffy but I had a headache developing and the need to get close to a waste bin. I laid there for a little more before I rolled over and reached to turn on my light, I looked away from the light as it switched on and shrieked when I saw Jasper sitting in the chair across from my bed. Riley was by his feet and he had one leg rested over the other. He was watching me from behind his steepled hands. I couldn't see his face but his eyes were like slits, looking at me. Little bit unnerving.

"Jesus christ, Jasper. You can't just sit in people's bedroom's and freaking _watch them sleep_. Its creepy!" I exclaimed quickly as I placed a hand over my heart and took in deep breaths. For some reason, he always smelled good, the whole room smelled like him. He watched me for a few seconds more and lazily leaned back into the chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"I fed the mutt." He replied showing all of 0 emotion in his voice. I raised a brow and did a little check over Riley, he seemed to be totally at ease. I looked back to Jasper and for a few seconds I forgot entirely how much I had to puke, focused on watching a fearless predator watch me.

Until it ended and I had to full out run to the bathroom. He never got up, just watched from the chair. Riley peeked open an eye but otherwise stayed still, enjoying his afternoon nap. I just really didn't want to clean up puke today. Reaaally didn't want too.

I stood up after my final gag and decided I felt a little better but still looked like shit, I could feel the blonde hair knotted up in the back. My brown eyes looked like tired as hell, with dark circles under them. They were originally almond shaped but the circles, threw me off.

I looked leaned closer to the mirror to look at tiny blackheads on my nose when I noticed how cold the sink was on my skin...how the _hell_ did I undress myself? I thought back and remembered Jasper saying something to me before I just totally passed out on his shoulder. My mouth dropped open in indignation as I realized he'd taken the liberty to undress me, _himself._ He didn't even give me clothes after!

"Did you _undress_ me?" I came back to the bedroom and asked him darkly. I glared daggers at him and his stupid emotionless face. He wasn't responding, just watching and analyzing.

" _Well?_ "I asked snippedly. I was starting to get impatient and anxious with his lack of communication. He watched me for maybe a second more before I heard a whoosh and I was backed up against the wall again. He held my arms above my head with only one hand. Stupid tall vampire.

"They reeked of your _companion_ 's lust and sweat." He replied gruffly. I looked into his eyes and noticed he'd cracked a bit in the facade, he was glaring at me now.

"So you just strip me without my consent and _don't_ give me other clothes?" I raised a brow.

"I told you yesterday, darlin'." He replied getting closer to me, I could feel his breath go down my chest and arms. It was a little unsettling and I didn't really enjoy being in my fucking birthday suit while he had a mood swing.

"Oh my goooood. Told me what?" I asked starting to get more and more unsettled. I was also getting a little annoyed with this shit. He pulled back to look at me for a moment.

"You're being punished until I've decided its enough and you agree to follow rules _or_..." Jasper started to grin after the 'or', showing teeth. He was enjoying himself and I was not. At all.

"Or what?!" He was making me nervous with the grin and the holding me from moving and everything else. He leaned closer to me, I was starting to calm down and I felt like he was doing it. Stupid emotionally manipulative guy. I almost wanted to hum at how calm I was now but he still hadn't said anything.

" _Or_ you beg me to stop." He almost whispered this into my ear as he leaned down to kiss my neck softly and I froze. All the calm left me in a great big wave. I only had the panic, anxiety, and slight anger. I was about to yell into his ear when he disappeared and my hands fell down around me, the blood rushing back down to my palms. I looked around wildly, he was back in the chair. Watching me again. I sighed as I felt the eye twitch coming on.

"Tough fuckin' luck. I'll never beg." I bit out as I glared at him. I turned around to look through drawers and closets and heard him chuckling.

"We'll see about that. Every back talk is two more spankings by the way, darlin'." He replied from behind me, sounding delighted. I glared harder as I shuffled clothes around the drawer. We'll see who freakin' wins this. My mother was way worse than him, I can outlast him for _years._

* * *

I was pushing eggs around the plate. I had been for at least 30 minutes and I knew Jasper had noticed. Every time I looked up he was watching me and my movements, I'd glare and quickly look back down at the yellow bits on my plate. I honestly wasn't that hungry but I also didn't know if I trusted them simply because he made them without me seeing them.

"The eggs are clean, Bran. Now finish up real quick and we'll go start the day." He stated firmly and I glared at him. I put the fork down, crossed my arms and stared at him. I dare you. Try me. He raised a brow, apparently sensing what I was basically doing.

"Don't do this. Disobeying me is 10 or more spankings, Bran." He leaned back away from the table, watching me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, acting like a petulant child. I heard him sigh.

"Get out of the chair, Branwen." He pushed his away from the table with a squeak and I stood up quickly. He motioned me over with a finger and I obliged, I wanted to yell this at him loud and clear.

"Gladly. Now get the hell out of my house." I literally yelled into his face before he sighed and before I realized what was happening I was on his lap. But...on my stomach. I started to struggle right before the first smack. It startled me so much I yelped before it registered.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I started to yell even louder as I tried to swing my legs to get myself out of there. He was keeping me situated however, I couldn't wiggle out of his grip.

"Count." Was all he replied. I started to shriek as the third one landed, they were getting harder and all I had on were shorts. How fucking _dare_ he?!

"JASPER! WHAT THE HELL?" I started to struggle more before I felt almost a comatose calm come over me. It pushed out all the anger and panic and I started to stop struggling as much.

"Count them. Each one you don't doesn't count." He replied calmly as he smacked for the fourth time. He was literally spanking me now. I guess this was the punishment then. Fifth one hit and woke me up out of the thoughts.

"FIVE." I yelled and he smacked me harder on the sixth.

"From the beginning." He responded sounding a little less calm.

"ONE." I squeaked out as I felt his hand hit. I could feel the tear ducts perk up by the fifth counted one, it'd been 11 in total now. How many were there?

"...FOURTEEN." I was flat out crying now. The tears were landing on the floor infront of me and I could feel the stings and burns keep up with each slap to my ass. I flinched and waited for numbet 15 to be called out. Nothing came...finally he stopped.

"We're done with any punishment today. Now eat breakfast and get dressed to go out. Charlottes insisted y'all go have a girl's day out." He said softly and rubbed my back. I got up off his legs hesitantly and slowly moved towards the plate of eggs. I'd get him back for this. I wiped the tear stains off my face and tried to ignore Jasper on the other side.

Eventually I finished the plate and stood shakily. He put an arm on the small of my back and softly kissed my head. I paused for a second and decided that was okay. I could deal with that. He started to ran a hand over my head, stroking it. I was actually a little calmed by it. I now understood why he'd done it, I just didn't like it. I'd still get my revenge.

* * *

I'd been dressed up entirely, shoes, socks and all. I actually looked kinda nice. Jasper had good taste, I suppose. He was running me through all the 'rules' of being out with Charlotte. I wasn't to get out of her sight basically. This didn't include the changing rooms because I insisted. The door bell rang and Charlotte came through, all chatty and shit. I was practically handed off as Jasper watched every step until we left.

"Well! Where would you like to go first?" Charlotte asked me sounding excited at the idea of shopping. Now I loved shopping but one, I didn't have the money to and two, it felt _weird_ with Charlotte there. She hung onto my every word and it was freaking me out. Well not only that but she loved talking about Jasper and all his "good qualities" because he was such a "good ol' southern boy." I had a feeling he'd set her up to this.

"Uh...Charlotte...I don't have an ounce of cash on me." I replied softly. I totally forgot to tell her this before...and now shes driven me all this way.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I mean I know we're al-" I started but she held up a hand, giggling. It was a black American express card...uh okay? She started to wave it back and forth when I didn't say anything.

"Uh...okay?" I responded after a second of her waving.

"Its yours!" She replied happily and handed it to me.

"Charlotte, this isn't mine. If its not yours either, we need to return it to its owner." I said quickly as I flipped over the lost card and read the account holder's name. It read out Jasper's name. What the fuck? Was Jasper paying for this trip too? How _loaded_ is that guy?

"Jesus fuckin christ, how loaded is he?" I whispered mostly to myself but should have thought about vampire hearing.

"Well hes been around for a little while and because of it, hes gathered an enormous amount of wealth, hun." She explained motioning to the card. I nodded slowly and seriously thought about whether or not I could morally use this card.

"Hey Charlotte...you didn't.. ya know?" I wasn't sure how to frame it in a nicer sense. It wasn't quite happening though... She just looked at me curiously as I made circled gestures with my hands.

"I didn't what, hun?" She asked sounding even more curious as she leaned closer to me. I suppose she hadn't been human for a veeeery long time.

"Steal his credit card?" I leaned closer to her and whispered conspiratorially. She stared at me for a second, looking absolutely flabbergasted. I quirked a brow up at her expression and she promptly busted out laughing.

"What?" After a second or two of her laughing hysterically, I began to grow a little confused. WHY WAS SHE LAUGHING SO HARD?

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry. Just stealing from the Major is terrible idea. He runs fast as a bat out of hell." She finally answered as she tried to calm herself down. I shifted in my seat, my ass was still a little sore.

"So hes a pretty awful guy, huh?" I asked daringly. I was hoping this would be where she told me all about all the horrible things hes done to her and Peter. Instead, the very much opposite happened. She stared at me again, looking shocked this time and shaking her head so hard I thought it'd fall off.

"Where in the hell would you get that idea? Hes such a sweetheart. That man saved my mate and I over and over again. We owe our _lives_ to him, missy. Now I know you've got your britches all in a twist because he punished you this mornin' but he really is a good man." She said this with so much emotion and heartfelt admiration that even I was in awe. My picture of the big, hard, domineering, jackass that was Jasper was cracking to pieces and I didn't like the guilt that accompanied it. He was the bad guy. Not me.


	8. Might need to rethink it.

I thought about it for a second longer before it registered that _she knew about the spanking._ Automatic shame and indignation arose in me and I sputtered.

"HE TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?" I ask-yelled indignantly. I didn't like being bent over his knees. She raised a brow at me and for a second I was glad we were still in the car.

"Duh. Of course he did. Now now, its natural. No need to blush." She looked as though it was completely obvious everyone knew.

"THAT IS SO NOT NATURAL. YOU DON'T JUST BENT PEOPLE OVER YOUR KNEE AND SPANK THEM WHEN THEYRE A FREAKIN' ADULT." I replied, getting a little angry. Where the hell was that 'natural'?

"Maybe not for humans, but between mated pairs it is. He just disciplined you. The more dominant one does it, hes just trying to take care of you, hun." She replied calmly and I continued to angrily sputter. It may be _natural_ for _vampires_ but I am 100% HUMAN.

"Right." I bit out and started to unbuckle, throwing my seat-belt at the wall and wrenched the door open. Charlotte was immediately trying to help me out of the car. She proved to be very much into helping me do things. From helping me to get a tray of food to helping me open doors.

Its always awkward to eat infront of someone you know won't also be eating but Charlotte eased the awkwardness amazingly. She told me stories about her and Peter's travels across South America and America itself. We got onto the story of where she and Peter met when I started to realize just _how_ Jasper saved their lives.

"So he literally took on 20 new borns at once to let you two get out of there?" I asked hesitantly. The act of complete bravery matched a little with the Jasper I'd been acquainted with but not entirely. She nodded quickly.

"Yes he did! He took 'em all on, killed 'em all and then took off after us. He had to get away from Maria." She replied sounding a little excited but also a little scared. It was interesting how much of an impression this Maria had made on Charlotte but I accepted it nonetheless.

"Doesn't really sound like the Jasper I know..." I trailed off looking down at my plate disinterestedly. Where was this valiant, chivalrous and brave Jasper everyone else saw?

" _How?_ The man followed you down straight to that club because he was worried. He let himself get humped by a blonde hussy just to be able to keep an eye on you." She started and I raised a brow.

"Huh?" I replied but she didn't seem to realize I'd spoken with how involved she got with this lecture.

"Not only that but then he also took you straight home when you could have gotten carried off by another man. Not only that but you didn't even get punished to the level you should have been! If I'd done that shit with Peter, I wouldn't be seen for days! Honey, that boy has done eons for you, I don't understand why you can't see that." She looked so into the speech that I just point black started at her. I was trying to remember the night before but damn was it hard. Soooo hazy. I just remember seeing Jasper across the dance floor and then this morning. I sighed and decided I had been a gigantic ass for some of the time but what the hell? Why was I 'punished'? I'm a grown ass adult. I was supposed to be taking my life back, not giving it to the very next passer-by.

After the food court, I'd just about had it and was determinedly looking for a place to escape from the overly helpful woman. I went for the bottom floor bathroom, hoping there'd be a window I could crawl out of.

"Charlotte...I know you're just being helpful and doing what Jasper told you, but please let me handle things on my own." I said this as calmly and softly as I could.

"Oh Major's not put me up to this. I just wanted to get to know his mate. Gotta be pretty special to get paired up with him of all people. But! Point taken, missy." She replied grinning and letting go of the door I was opening. I just smiled at her thankfully, trying to keep any suspicion out of it and continued on to the bathroom. I had a plan to get out but I was just praying there was a window just big enough for me.

I walked in slowly and checked around for any others in the bathroom. It was a weekday so there weren't that many people here anyways. Well that's good. I looked around at the top of the walls for windows. AH THERE'S ONE. PRAISE BE. I wasn't quite tall enough to reach it but I could go into a stall and climb from the toilet.

Trying to move quickly and quietly I opened the window just enough and jumped a little. I reached the edge and pulled myself up piece by piece. Hell ya. Good job, Bran. All those years of the stupid tennis lessons were paying off. I even gave a little silent thank you to my mother for forcing me to go to them.

I scooted out all the way and closed the window behind me, taking off towards the nearest phone booth. I'd almost reached it when I heard a familiar whoosh behind me...oh hell no. HOW'D HE CATCH UP? HOW WAS NO ONE SEEING HIM SPARKLE?

I sped up to go as fast as I could but when he snagged the back of my pants, I knew I was a gonner. It forced me to act like a rubber band and slingshot back into him. I started to try to kick him when he just let me go and I turned around slowly, was not expecting that.

"Go. Go on and run." He replied grimly, he looked a little heartbroken in the eyes and I felt it in my own heart that it wasn't okay. This wasn't okay, but neither was the other stuff he did.

"Oh I will." I replied gruffly, crossing my arms and glaring at him. A second passed and I couldnt find it in me to start running again.

"So fuckin' do it, Branwen. Run away from me." He almost yelled at me and I snapped for a second.

"I WILL. NOT LIKE YOU'D CARE IF I DID, ALL I AM IS A SEX TOY FOR YA." I full out yelled at him and he stared at me for a second as I felt my glare soften. He looked so sad and hurt in that moment.

"Is that why you've been such a brat?" He asked incredulously and I glared even harder then.

"Am I supposed to feel blessed the great _Major chose me as he play thing?_ " I asked with my hands crossed and eyes in slits. He had the gall to look taken aback and moved forward towards me.

"Do you seriously think that?" He asked softly and I stared at him for a second as he got closer. I was always really confused with this guy. He was up then down, then side ways and up again. I didn't know what to make of it so I stamped my foot and he cracked a small smile at it.

"What else _could_ I be _,_ Jasper?" I asked hotly and tried to glare at his hand as he reached for me.

"Everything. You're my everything, Bran." He replied just as softly as before, this time wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me towards him and I felt him start to breath in my hair. I paused at the insult I was about to hurl at him when I heard what he said. My brow furrowed and suddenly this Jasper and Charlotte's version matched up perfectly.

"Then why were you being such an ass before?" I was almost accusing him of lying, but kept the actual accusation off my tongue. He chuckled a little at my question.

"I had to be strict. You went out alone to an other male. Not only that you were drinking yourself silly. He could have raped you and you'd never even remember it, or just pass out on the street. People aren't that polite out here to unconscious pretty girls. Its part of my job to take care of you, I know you don't like it but its true, darlin'." He answered me and I took it in slowly. It hit me that it was definitely true and I may have just been a *tensy* bit hyper aware and maybe even overly sensitive.

I thought back on today, he really just told me that Charlotte would keep me safe out here...and I ran from her. I was so concerned about another person controlling me that I ignored his honest intentions and warnings. I could have easily gotten lost out here. I had no idea where I even was right now. I sighed. He was right and I _hated_ it when others were right.

"Then just let me have my little tantrums." I grounded it out. I knew they were just tempter tantrums, really had to work on those.

"Oh I do. I just don't accept the disrespect and I wouldn't expect you to take it from me either." He replied into my head again as he kissed it. He just continued to hold me.

"Then why am I not allowed to go out by myself again?" I asked getting a little annoyed with that. He chuckled.

"A number of reasons. Mainly that you're not a vampire, humans are rough with each other when they're violent. Another is that the clubs you were heading to were probably the seediest. How do you think you got in so easy?" He asked and I thought about it for a second feeling incredibly silly. It made sense as to why I could get in so easy, drink that hard and then continue to drink.

"Point taken. And for right now? Why did Charlotte have to supervise me?" I was still trying to find flaws in this logic of his but so far, he seemed pretty sealed up tight. No holes.

"This was just literally because you've never been here, didn't want you to get lost. She wanted to go shopping and you seemed like you'd do better out of the house for a bit, darlin'." He replied slowly and I nodded. Okay so I _may_ have overreacted. Just a little. May have totally blown it alllll out of proportion. I sighed. Okay so I was totally in the wrong here.

"Fine. But if I ever do decide to become a vampire..." I tested the waters and almost felt him perk up at the idea of me as a vampire. He pulled back and looked down at me, at 5' I wasn't the tallest thing ever.

"Then the world is your oyster and you may do as you please, my dear." He gave me that at least. Thank goodness for that. I nodded slowly, looking away from him towards the side. So I'd have to rethink this whole thing maybe.


	9. House guest!

We were on our way back to our county from Houston in Charlotte's car, I had been sitting quietly in the front seat looking at the window for the past few minutes. I was still day dreaming when I felt my leg start to vibrate. It scared me the slightest bit and I jumped, earning the attention of both vampires. I looked down at the phone, I was getting a call. The caller ID showed it was 'Britt Parsons', I swear to god she was supposed to be going home to NY today.

"Yello?" I answered the phone. I could hear sniffles for the first few seconds and I started to get a little worried.

"Britt? Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"I missed my flight because I overslept and I had to leave the hotel because it was past check out time and daddy won't answer my messages for more money! He said to just put it to the credit card, but that's maxed out too and I don't know what to do, Bran!" All the panic and anxiety came rushing out as she spilled everything in one breath. I stared in shock at the dashboard for a few seconds while the sniffling got louder.

"Uh...Well...where are you?" I tried to form words quickly enough when I felt Jasper lean up through the seats, watching me.

"I'm near the JW Marriott Houston in downtown." She said quietly, I could hear the busy street she was standing near and nodded to myself.

"Do either of you know how to get there?" I looked to Jasper, he nodded quickly. Charlotte made a U-turn and we started that way.

"Alright stay there in plain view of the street. You can spend the time at my place till you're able to go back." I replied easily and heard a huge sigh of relief.

"Ohmygodthankyou!" She spoke even faster, this time with a squeal of delight. Before I got in a bye she was off the phone. No one really said anything after, we just sped up to get to downtown before it got hotter towards the afternoon sun.

* * *

"Bran, you are such a life saver. I mean this whole trip has been one big _uuuggghh_. I was glad I got to see you and all but damn! Theres seriously a lot of air traffic issues in Texas. Not even just that but I met this total hottie last night and he just disappeared on me! Not even a _kiss._ " Brittney did enjoy talking but I also enjoyed listening to her. She made just about anything fun, only issue is she was a bit of party girl. That meant in small doses she was amazing. I had picked her up from the hotel lobby after she wasn't found around the street. Jasper and Charlotte were staying in the car with it's tinted windows to stay out of the sun and avoid becoming disco balls.

"To be honest Britt, I don't remember _anything_ from last night. Like I remember the first two rounds of shots, that was it for me apparently." I said laughing. It didn't scare me that I couldn't remember the night simply because I knew Jasper was around for all of it. (Even when I didn't know he was, the sneaky fucker.)

"Hey, I just remembered he was a cutie and that he wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I'm telling you Britt, that guy must have had a rock hard stomach. Like 50 hours in the gym per week, _minimum._ " She exclaimed and I broke out into giggles. The idea of a guy spending that much time in the gym made him seem like a total douche to me but luckily Britt and I had different tastes. I was slowly figuring my type out though blonde hair, brown eyes, pale...tall...okay that's starting to hit a little too close to home, Bran. Moving on!

We made it to the car, it was in the underground parking lot which was a plus for the two shiny ones.

"How much further is it?" Britt asked, starting to sound winded. I didn't get why, we'd only gone down a floor and _I_ was carrying all her shit. I shook off the annoyance building up and pointed towards the black Audi. The back door opened and out popped Jasper. I heard a gasp come from Brittney and assumed the red eyes were scaring her.

"What?" I asked cautiously, watching her face. She was staring at Jasper with an awed expression on her face. I looked at him, he was just wearing casual stuff. I mean its just a pair of black jeans and a flannel.

"That guy! Thats the guy from the club, Bran! Ohmygod, hes walking over here." She was now freaking out as she whispered that, trying to fix her shirt and smooth down her hair. I raised a brow at this. She wasn't about to have any luck with him, but by all means. She can try. I felt a little bitchy just letting her try and not telling her about him or his romantic tendencies but hey! Last time I tired to wave her off a guy, she went straight for him literally just because I said its a bad idea.

Jasper pulled out all the charms when he reached us, took the bags from my hands and bowed to Brittney. He took her hand and kissed the knuckles while she gave him a seductive smile.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Who might this pretty little lady be?" He stood back up to his full height, smiling down at Brittney.

"I'm Brittney Parsons. You might have heard of my family, we're the founders of the Lypt Airlines." She cocked out a hip and flipped her hair over her shoulder, still smiling. She pulled out this bit of info a loooot when she liked someone. It worked well to get guys interested in her indefinitely until she got bored of them herself.

He bowed once again, I rolled my eyes as she used her 'cute giggle' and started to walk towards the car. I could hear them chatting behind me, he was asking her all about where she was from and what it was like there. It was starting to annoy me but I kept a lid on it. I didn't want Jasper to get any ideas about me being in love with him just yet.

* * *

I was in the back seat with Jasper, he opened the door for me right as I put my hand on the handle. I stared at him suspiciously as I got in the car slowly. He opened Britt's door too, electing to put her in the front seat. As the car started up and I felt his hand softly under mine in my lap, I understood now why he opened it for me. He was making sure I'd sit in the back with him. What a werido, first hes all nicey-nicey with my friend then hes making sure he sits next to me to hold my hand.

For half an hour, Charlotte had been keeping Britt entertained. Or more so that she wasn't allowing her to turn around to talk to Jasper...oh well! It didn't last for about 10 minutes more before Britt just straight up turned around in her seat to face him and I quickly let go of his hand. From her position, all she could see was that he was closer to the middle than the left side.

"So tell me _Mr. Whitlock_ how do you know my little ol' Branwen Tripp here?" She sounded a little curious but also a little annoyed. I assumed it was because she'd been stuck in the front for the ride and I got to be in the back.

"She's the better person to ask that, ma'am." He replied respectfully and looked at me. I froze up, he just had to fuckin' put me in the spotlight. The car went silent as I sputtered.

"Hes my friend/next door neighbor." I replied stiffly, avoiding his eyes. I felt wrong and guilty saying it but I didn't want to start something with her and panicked.

"Oh!" She said sounding happier now. I guess she was just worried about me dating him then...well.

When we were younger, our parents were closer and as such we saw more of each other. Typically anytime I had a boyfriend that Brittney found attractive, shed turn up the charm and beauty she knew she had. Sometimes it was just a matter of hours, other times it was days. The first time it hurt. A lot. The second time, it hurt less and the third I was expecting it.

"You'll have to forgive her, ma'am. Shes a little nervous about seeing an old friend, she meant _boy-_ friend." He corrected me. I froze up at it, I didn't want to have a fight with her over a guy again and I knew it was coming. However at the same time it gave me a warm butterfly feeling when he said that outright. It felt nice to have the support from him, I'd never really expected it from anyone after the first few went to my only true friend.

All the others didn't seem to fit my mother's idea of "good, respectable friends" and were just kind of ignored. I had other children in my school to talk to but only Brittney was allowed to come home with me.

Brittney was a good friend to me, she stuck up for me when the others started the bullying phase that all kids go through and she didn't talk shit about me behind my back. If she thought something, she said it straight to my face. Rich kids were dicks from the moment they were born, I was better off than most being apart of the upper middle class in NY. Still middle class though, that wouldn't change for them.

The only thing with Britt is that she has two switches really, one is the friend switch, the other is the boys one. When she figured out just how cute she was, she flaunted it and used it to get whatever she wanted. Her face was elegant with high cheek bones and rounded baby blue eyes. The fact she was dark brunette only enhanced her features.

"Oh." She sounded a little annoyed again and I locked my shoulders up when he put his hand on my thigh. I looked over at him quickly as Britt sat back down in her seat. He was looking at me with a furrowed brow, confused and a little concerned. I gave him a small smile, it softened out his brow and he brought my hand up to kiss it.

I looked forward too see Charlotte smiling into the rear view mirror. Remembering the talk in the mall, I made a face and looked away. _Okay_ so he'd definitely showed me I was wrong. Surprisingly I didn't mind that he was right as much this time.

* * *

"So this is your place, Bran?" Britt walked up the stairs ahead of Jasper and I. She was a fast walker in heels, especially when it was just dirt around here. Barely a green yard to speak of really. Though it was also dark except from the lights in my house, so I wasn't sure how she hadn't fallen yet.

He was carrying her bags like they were made of paper and feathers when I knew for a fact they weighted like 5 lbs each. I rolled my eyes as he cracked a grin when he noticed me glaring at the three suit cases he held in one hand. Britt was far ahead of us and in her own world, looking around at the house when he acted like he was weight lifting at the gym. Each time he pulled his arm back up to his shoulder, he pinched his face together like a puffer fish. I stared at him for a second before I busted out laughing.

"What?" Britt asked suspiciously as she turned around to look at us. I sucked my lips in to pull a super serious face while Jasper just went back to a straight face with his arms at his sides.

"Bran tripped, ma'am." He replied calmly, I raised a brow at him and he ignored me for a second until she turned back around. I went up to the door and unlocked it, I heard the claws hitting the floor before I saw Riley come around the corner at a higher speed than ever. Britt let out a shriek and grabbed Jasper while I braced myself for the dog.


	10. Go for it.

"..and heres your room!" I finished off the tour with flourish. Brittney nodded with disinterest and walked into the room, head held high. At least she finally let go of him, I could feel the annoyance building up and up with her. I wasn't sure why, I'd already expected this with her and in the past it didn't bother me that much...apparently now it was just infuriating.

"Mr. Whitlock, the big brown and pink suitcase will be emptied out into that closet annd I think the others can all fit into the dresser." She finished as I looked between her and Jasper. I could see an eyebrow twitching and tried to not crack a grin at his expense.

"With all do respect Ms Parsons, I'm not here to be the bell boy for ya'll." He went in and sat them down roughly and walked back out of the room without skipping a beat. Britt looked flabbergasted and I wasn't sure how to remedy this situation.

"How am I supposed to unpack everything by myself then?" She was almost shrieking and I cringed. I couldn't deal with the high pitch at all, Jasper could apparently. He just shrugged and opened his mouth to speak. I beat him too it just for fear he'd tell her it was too bad.

"I'll do it!" I felt like I was shouting but Britt's face went from indignant to excited. She clapped her hands together and smiled at me.

"Perfect! You know how I like all my things organized." She said pleasantly as she waltzed past me and patted my shoulder. I smiled and started to walk towards the room to begin unpacking when Jasper snagged the back of my pants, stopping me. I need to stop wearing pants with belt loops, I don't even wear a frickin belt. I spun around to glare at him. I searched his face for emotion but all I could see was how disappointed in me he looked.

"I don't think so, ma'am. Branwen won't be unpacking you, you'll be doing it yourself. Maybe even learn a thing or two." I looked incredulously at him and furrowed my brows. I looked back at her, she rolled her eyes.

"She just said she'll do it, so she'll do it." She stated and cocked her hip to the side. She was preparing herself for a temper-tantrum and I _was not_ looking forward to it.

"I just said she won't. You'll do it." I looked back at Jasper, he looked calm and collected as always. I heard a scoff start but then die away slowly. I looked back to Britt and felt my mouth drop as she just nodded and walked into the room, beginning to unzip a bag. I was so flabbergasted that it actually took me a second to realize I was over Jasper's shoulder again.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes you can just haul over your shoulder whenever you want , Jasper!" I tried to look back at him and crossed my arms when I realized just how fast we were going. It was little nauseating and the world spun a little as I was dropped onto a couch.

"Why do you only stand up for yourself with me? Why don't you ever do it with her?" He asked me hotly. I stared at him for a second then looked around what appeared to be his living room as I thought about it. Eventually I just shrugged and stood up to look at a giant black bookshelf. It was filled with older, worn down books and the site was enticing.

"No. That's not good enough. I want a _real_ answer, Branwen." I was reaching towards one whose title was ' _Minnesota in the Civil and Indian Wars 1861-1865 War Vol. II_ ' I stood back up and sighed, looking into his eyes. I said nothing because I had no idea what could be said at this point, it was just ingrained in me.

"You're timid and quiet around her, you give into her. Why do you make it _so damn easy_ for her to disrespect you? You didn't even claim me as your mate infront of her, you just said I was your neighbor." He took one of my hands as I sighed. It was true, I did.

"Dunno. Its just something that I do. I'm not high class for there and that's just how things are." I shrugged and looked away to look at the rest of what appeared to be his living room. It was extravagant for sure, everything looked like it had been bought from an estate auction.

"What makes her so high class?" He asked me softly, grabbing my attention as he kissed the palm of my left hand.

"Money, duh. Shes old money." I said with a grin and shrugged again.

"Really? Thats what gives her the right to walk all over you?"He raised a brow, staring at me incredulously. I raised an eyebrow in return. Of course that was why, how was this _not_ obvious?

"Duh again." I shrugged and turned away from him to walk around the rest of the room.

"That simply won't do." He replied and took my hand. He was leading me up a set of dark wood stairs, my shoes were clunking on each step while he glided over them.

He took me down a long dark hallway, I could hear carpet but I couldn't see anything until he opened a door to my left. The complete lack of lights fixtures was kinda creeping me out. I know he could see fine, but I could _not_.

"Close your eyes." He said sounding a mixture of both excited as well as nervous. I raised a brow at him and sighed. Little sketchy, but alright. I covered my eyes and closed them. I heard from banging around and felt the air move quickly against my skin. Abruptly it all stopped and I could feel him in front of me, waiting. He took my hand in his and I watched as he put his own over mine.

"What do you think?" He asked me quietly as I felt him place a small metal object into the palm of my hand. I was watching him as he placed it, there were bouts of hope with flickers of...fear? He can actually feel _fear_? The thought bewildered me as I looked down to see what was causing it all.

It was an older looking gold ring. I picked it up and inspected it. Thin band, three diamonds in the center. One was larger with two smaller ones on either side of it. The band itself was decorated in a twisted fashion, the imprint had been nearly rubbed off inside. I looked back up at him and raised a brow. It was small and elegantly pretty.

"Its pretty." I was a little nervous when I started to feel the butterflies come up. I didn't think that seeing him hand me ring would do anything, why would he even hand me a ring? What was I supposed to do with it? Did he want me to appraise it? What was the poi-

"Do you like it?" He asked me just as quietly as before and I was drawn out of my thoughts from the gravelly voice. I looked back down at it, not daring to look at him or his expression as I held the ring in my hands. I just nodded. I did like it but I was trying to squish the idea he'd pulled it out of god knows where for me. He cleared his throat for a second and I looked up at him, expecting him to be holding his hand out to me to take it back. Instead he got down on one knee and I felt my eyes double in size for a quick second. He looked even more worried than before as he avoided my eyes until he spoke.

"Would you wear it for me, Branwen Tripp?" He wasn't quite proposing but it wasn't just a normal ole 'can you hold onto this for me' kinda thing either. I felt the bursts of affection swelling in my chest to go with the pride and flattery I was feeling that he'd ask me. He paused a second, slowly beginning to grin. I was confused for the littlest while before I remembered he could feel what I was feeling. I looked back down at the ring, nodding.

"Then can you do me something else too, darlin'?" He was back on his feet quickly, taking the ring from my fingers and nimbly sliding it on my left ring finger. He was so freakin' smooth. What the hell?

"What?" I asked as he started to grin wider and kissed my hand.

"You can't let her or anyone else walk all over you. I won't always be there to hold you up so I need you to help me out a little when I'm not there, doll." He sounded earnest. I looked up into his eyes and was a little thrown off from the pure affection within them. I knew it was closer to love than lust but I wasn't physically there with the whole love bit either. I didn't know where I was to be honest. I just nodded and avoided eye contact for a little while.

* * *

Jasper was back at his house and Brittney was finally let out of her little mind control thing. Well it was more like he went to go eat his own way but Britt thought he went back home. Currently she was screeching at her father on the phone that she needed a flight out this weekend while he was saying next week. I tried to tell her it was fine to stay a few more days but she still seemed to hold a grudge over Jasper not coming to her right off the bat.

I had been making dinner and trying to ignore the shrill voices but it was hard to with her. It was like she knew the perfect pitch to have it bounce off the walls and come flying back into my ear drums. All of a sudden I heard a "FINE" and it went quiet. It was kinda nice to have the quietness for once. I plated the spaghetti and sat one down in front of her.

We hadn't really talked since the whole unpacking debacle. I simply announced we were having spaghetti for dinner and she ignored me. I sighed to myself as I cut up the long noodles and spun some around on my fork. This was going to get annoying.

It continued on for most of the night, when she was done with the food she just left it there. I furrowed my brow as I watched her turn on the TV and continue to ignore me.

"Please come put your plate in the dishwasher." I said quietly. She turned up the volume on the TV signaling she'd heard me but was outright telling me to piss off. I walked over, unplugged the TV and stood in front of it. She wasn't allowed to fucking ignore me in my own house! I mean, damn.

"You know what I don't get, Bran?" She started out sounding mildly friendly. It only made my hackles rise, there was going to be serious down fall to this.

"I can't figure out how _you_ of all people get to move out to bum fuck no where and find a guy like that. I mean like damn, I only got him for one night and he wasn't even responsive whatsoever. I think I should get another try, with you out of the picture. Don't you?" She got progressively snippy and I wanted to laugh. I held back but only just.

"Go for it." I shrugged and couldn't keep the grin off my face. The bitchy face disappeared and she started to grin too, she got up and clapped her hands together. She was excited. I felt a little sick to my stomach from the fear she'd some how get to him but I kept telling myself it was impossible.


	11. I'll just back out slowly.

The next day I agreed to Britt's terms of me inviting him then leaving the house. She had expanded on her demands, as per usual and I agreed. I was to call him over and ask that he meet me at 7 pm for _dinner._ He seemed a little off putted by me asking for a dinner with him when we both knew he'd have eaten by then but I wasn't about to explain it to Brittney. At this point I was meant to give her till midnight and I agreed to that as well.

I had no idea where the hell I was supposed to go though, I just got in the car and drove taking Riley with me. Maybe I could find a park. Was a park such a good idea? I mean I could hang out there till it got dark...I saw Jasper's name pop up with messages and missed phone calls but I ignored it. It felt wrong to ignore him, I was honestly a little worried that he'd have to "punish" me again. Maybe he'd be okay once he figured out why. I mean she promised to lay off if it didn't work and I was around 99 percent sure it wouldn't.

* * *

By the time seven rolled around, I had decided to just lay in the back seat. Riley had eaten half of the food I hadn't eaten and I was just hoping that he wouldn't start farting as he laid on my tummy. I was humming to myself and petting him.

Eventually I got bored so I pulled open my phone and started to watch videos. I was constantly interrupted by Jasper, messages would ping onto my screen or it'd turn into caller ID. I kept crossing them out until I got a "Shes dead." It felt like my heart had stopped beating and I felt the adrenaline pump up.

I climbed over the seats and put the pedal down to the floor.

* * *

When I got there I didn't see any huge splatters of blood or a grotesque horror scene. In fact as I walked in, everything was perfectly normal except for a wall of pillows in the middle of the couch with the TV cranked up. I stared at the grouchy looking Jasper and a whining Brittney. She'd move a pillow and say something while he'd only respond with what sounded like a 'no' as he put it back. I sputtered and this is when Brittney looked at the door way, Riley came toddling past me. His nails click-clacked on the hardwood as he went, I was still sputtering.

"BRANWEN!" Both of them yelled my name at the same time as I looked back and forth between them. Well they were both alive, in a manner of speaking...and they were both mad.

"I-I'm uh...I'm just going to go ahead and walk back out now!" I started to shuffle backwards, trying to move faster as Jasper came off the couch. He looked determined to move faster than I could, almost breaking the whole human charade as he broke out into a run. He tossed me back over his shoulder as we went through the door way.

"WAIT JUST A GOD DAMN SECOND HERE." Brittney was scrambling to reach us as I just kinda hung on to his head for stability. He slowed down and spun around to face her.

"Its not fuckin' happening. I _told_ you literally 19 times its _not happening._ I don't care how much money you have or where your father's been or even the size of your breasts. Now I'm damn well tired of trying to fend you off and I just want you to take no for an answer, you harpy." He snapped at her, he was mad and irritated. I felt my mouth drop open at the harpy bit and heard her sharply breath in. She was offended now. I tried to speak but nothing was coming out, my words just weren't being said. I mean I was _thinking_ them but just the shock she was actually alive and well had me completely thrown off.

"Well! Your hair's all floppy and you're stiff! I'm too good for you anyways, _everyone_ back at _home_ wants me!" She yelled at him and he let out a scoff.

"Then they can have you!" He spun back around and continued speed walking out of the house. I saw her mouth pop open and watched her reach for something. My eyes widened as she threw a fucking _remote._ Holy shit, I started to flail in hopes of attempting to dodge when Jasper merely side stepped. I let out a breath, totally forgot he was a vampire and all that stuff.

She let out another sound of frustration as he flipped her off and she slammed the door shut...the door to _my_ house. Well I didn't need anything out of there anyways. Wait! I was about to yell out that we had to get Riley when he took off, finally going at his normal speed. I sucked in air roughly as I was dropped onto his leather couch. It was squeaking as I flopped and tried to breath again.

"Riley. We need to get him." I waved an arm into the air and he was gone by the time I finished. I sat up and waited. A few minutes later the dog was dropped onto the floor, looking positively ill. I was right there with him. Going normal pace for us then shooting off like a rocket wasn't fun for your tummy.

I adjusted myself again, cringing at the leather squeaky noises. He just sat down in the armchair, not making a sound of course. Stupid vampires. When I found the right spot, I waited for him to yell or to tell me to come over there, but nothing ever happened. He just sat there looking grumpy as hell. He wasn't even looking at me most of the time we sat there. He'd look at me, mumble something then look away quickly.

"Uh...Jasper?" I tested the waters after 20 minutes of waiting. I had watched the clock like a vulture waiting for a countdown.

"Why, Branwen? Just _why_?" He snapped at me, getting up and coming a lot closer than I expected he could within a blink. I froze up as I stared into his red eyes, not really sure of what to say to make this situation better.

"Well." I started and then looked around some more, even getting up. I was severely uncomfortable. I walked over to bookcases and started to read titles, they all looked old as hell and some of the letters were rubbed off. I could spot a bunch of Charlotte Brontë's but the others I wasn't entirely sure of.

"I don't know really. Its kinda a long story." I said offhandedly as I continued to read titles. He seemed to love old war books, especially the ones from the Civil war and WWII. The Civil war I kinda got but WWII threw me off a little. I could see a piece of yellowed paper with curly black lettering sticking up out of a book with no title and started to reach for it. I just really loved old things and for some reason the older cursive was always pretty to see.

"I want a real answer. Thats not good enough for why you subjected me to hours alone with that _hag_. Every time I turned around she was groping my ass and talking about her _daddy_." He replied heatedly as he grabbed my hand. I tried to stop the snort from coming out but it did, and he just glared.

"ITS SERIOUS. I don't hit women unless they hit first but I was so close to snapping her arm in half." He bit out and I snorted some more, now just breaking out into laughter.

"Shes like a flimsy 19 year-old _human_ girl, Jasper. Calm down." I said grinning now. He glared harder, his eyes turned into slits at this point and it hit me I needed to take this more seriously. He pointed to the arm chair deftly. I paused my laughter, I wasn't going for a spanking _again_. I held my hands up in surrender quickly and cut out the smiling.

"Okay, okay! It was just a bet. She said she'd lay off if she got a chance with me out of the picture. But I knew you'd never come if I _told_ you." I said quickly looking between him and the chair. After I was done he didn't speak for a minute or so.

"Let me get this straight then, doll. You _lied_ to me in order for your friend to get a go?" He scoffed and I blanched. It sounded awful that way.

"N-no! Not _quite_ like that. I mean I didnt outright lie to you or anything. Just didn't show up." I explained and nodded. Sounded muuuch better that way. He rolled his eyes and disappeared from sight for a second, I turned to look for him when I felt a sharp sting and the sound of a smack echoed in my ears. I yelped and immediately spun around, grabbing my own ass. I started to move away from the book case as he walked closer and closer.

All of a sudden he had me pushed up against the wall again. Heat started to build and I swallowed hard as I decided he didn't really see it my way. He kissed me hard on the mouth, I felt the electricity start up all over again. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and tugged on his hair. His hands drifted to grope my ass and I let out a little moan, getting into it more.

He pulled back breathing hard and I pouted. Why is it as soon as I get into it, he pulls back? What the hell? I sighed as I tried to smooth out my hair and clothing. He chuckled and pulled me back into his chest in a cold hug. I laid my head on his chest and paused for a second when I couldn't hear a heart beat then relaxed. Vampire. Forgot.

"I only want you. If that wasn't evidence enough, I mean I gave you my mother's ring, when are you going to get it?" He murmured into my hair and I paused again.

"That...was your _mothers?_ Like biological mother?" I checked as I pulled back. He nodded slowly.

"So its like a _hundred_ years old?" I checked again as I felt my eyes go twice their size and he deadpanned. I mumbled a holy shit as the realization hit me that he'd been holding onto it for that long. Just to give it to me. I'm not even that responsible.

"Can we drop this whole I'll change my mind thing now?" He shook his head and pulled me back into his arms. I nodded mutely into them. He let go and we eventually moved towards the couch. I never realized he had a flat screen in here till right about now...when he turned it on. An episode of the _Hatfields and McCoys_ had passed by and I got curious.

"Hey Jasper, you were a human aroundish that time right?" I asked and looked over at him.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I was already in the Army but yeah." He looked back at me and shrugged.

"Was it really like that? All..gritty and kinda gross?" I waited a second before asking that and he snorted.

"Kinda. I mean we didn't have everything like you guys do today, doll." He nodded and turned back to the TV. I nodded in understanding and for some reason the need to hug him came on, so I did. After a little bit it died down and I started to feel his chest shaking, I swiveled around to him. He was laughing. Oh that asshole.

"You!" I let go of him and poked him in the chest as he started to laugh harder.

"Hey! At least I didn't leave you to fend for your own with a grabby friend." He said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I rolled my eyes and just laid my head down on his chest. It was still weird that I couldn't hear his heartbeat.


	12. Christmas Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE IRENE DISCUSSED IS NOT FROM THE DENALI COVEN, INFACT SHES AN OC OF MINE FROM MY STORY 'TWINSIES' ( ITS ON Dr Mini Me on FF.net )
> 
> I WILL GIVE ALL THE DESCRIPTION NEEDED FOR HER AS A CHARACTER SO THERES NO NEED TO READ IT BUT THIS WAS MY SOLUTION TO ALICE AND THE CULLENS. 
> 
> If you have something against it morally due to the fact its homosexual...Kiss. My. Ass.

"Jasper, would you _stop_ growling at the waiter? Its not his fault we got seated in his area." I bite out after he took our drink orders and Jasper verbally tore his head off his shoulders for him. He leaned across the table to look at me as I raised a brow at him.

"Look. Baby doll. You don't understand it _at all_. I know what hes feeling and I know its not just professional. If you were in my place, you'd have told him to keep his eyes off me too." Jasper huffed and settled into his chair after he told me off. I grumbled under my breath and just stared harder at the menu. Stupid vampires.

"Ma'am, I uh...I was wondering if you had your food order together yet." The waiter came back and was looking between Jasper and I nervously. Jasper's eyes narrowed at him, he was watchful and suspicious. Like a crazy overbearing _mother._

I told him my order, pizza without anything on it. Jasper nodded and handed both of our menus back, staring the waiter down. I admit he could look scary when he wanted, I just never really took him seriously until the...spankings. I still got embarrassed when I thought back to those.

"Branwen. I have a question, if you answer it, I _won't_ go over to that mans manager and get his ass fired for his perverted soul. Alright?" He leaned closer to me, over the table again. I narrowed my eyes as my mouth dropped down in a scoff. Of course he'd use that as leverage. Stupid asshole.

"Fine. " I growled and glared at him.

"Is your inability to allow me to do my job as your mate from your mother?" Wow. He didn't even beat around the bush, just jumped right into that pool of boiling hot lava. I shrugged, leaning back and looking away from him. I immediately felt uncomfortable discussing... _her._

"It is, isn't it? I read over the police reports, babe. You two had quite the fights." He leaned back as well, talking to me in a low voice. He was watching and monitoring my reactions again. Sometimes I felt like a big science project for him.

"Okay, so what if it is? No one should have to grow up with a woman like _that._ Shes why I'll never had children and yes. When you turn into a possessive asshat, I do think of her. Only difference is she wouldn't bite me for shits and giggles." I bit out and glared as hard as I possibly could at him. He didn't say anything, just watched. I started to feel the need to cover myself from his stare and crossed my arms, looking away from him. Sometimes he just had a probing stare that made me want to spill out everything. After a while it felt hard _not_ to spill it all.

I woke up to the sound of humming and what felt like a cold ice cube tracing lines on my thigh. I blinked watching the long banisters on the oak bed reach up into a creme coloured canopy, the sunlight glinted off its glossy finish. I rolled over, looking at the way the sunlight danced off Jasper's skin as well. He glittered, it took away from the crescent shaped scars over his body. His eyes opened, red met brown. He smiled and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Welcome back to the world, sleepin' beauty." He pulled back and whispered. I groaned and rolled back over, attempting to pull the blankets back over my head. I was still sore from last night but luckily the bed sheets were still a thing. He just snorted at my actions tugging the blanket back down and resting his hand over my stomach.

"Anything good about the dream last night?" He asked. He was forever curious what I dreamed about and partially I figured it came from the fact he hadn't dream in over a hundred years. God he was old. I thought back to the dream itself. It'd been relatively simple, just very...personal. I'd dreamed about a baby between us basically, I didn't really enjoy the thought of a child with him consciously simply because I didn't want any kids and I couldn't see him with any. I shrugged trying to not give anything away.

"You sure?" He asked as he looked down at me. I nodded quickly, it was nothing I wanted to share. He sighed and shrugged at the same time. We got up slowly, well he moved fast. I just kinda shuffled down stairs where he handed me a plate of food. Riley was laying in his wicker bed by the couch, the dog popped open an eye before going back to sleep. Jasper had a tendency to over cook for me, if I ate everything I'd be the size of a house in the few months I'd been in Texas.

It was almost Christmas time anyways, only a week or two to go. I'd gotten a call from my dad asking if I wanted to come up or if a card and a call was a better idea for us this year. I determined that the card was enough. I didn't feel like showing up there again.

"So...Bran..." He started looking between me and the plate. I raised a brow as he paused. It was unusual for him, he generally spoke with a strong voice that screamed confidence.

"I got a call from the Cullens. They wanted to know if we were interested in joining them for Christmas." He stated, watching my face for a reaction. I just sort of stared at him for a second, searching my mind for the term 'Cullens'. I began to slowly nod as I tried to remember who they were.

"I lived with them before..." He added, I began to vigorously nod as I actually remembered. He grinned at my head nodding and I shrugged as I finished chewing.

"Why not? It could be fun." I declared, taking another bite. He raised a brow at my statement.

"And what about spending it with your family?" He was testing the waters, hesitantly I may add. Last time he asked about my family in the restaurant I'd snapped at him after we got home. He wasn't allowed in the bedroom for a few days and surprisingly, he obeyed.

"They're unavailable." I stated with a sharp infliction on the _unavailable_ bit. He sighed and looked back down at the plate.

"Whatever you say, baby. We'll start the drive up in a few days then, I'll call Alice to tell her though she probably already knows." He stood up, stretching and walking over towards the phone on the wall.

I wasn't sure why he hadn't just gotten a cell phone, I mean it was 2015. Maybe I'd get him a cell phone. I thought briefly of a big guy like Jasper trying to gently push button on a glass screen and dismissed the idea quickly. I looked over as he held the metal phone in between his fingers, he was staring blankly into the wall.

"Yes, Alice. I'll tell her." He sighed. I raised a brow at this, they were discussing me?

"Alice, you don't need to buy any more clothes. N- Just put Irene on the phone!" He had become exasperated and I started to giggle off to the side.

"Just tell her that Bran doesn't need any clothes. Shes fine on clothing, okay? Please, Irene?" He rolled his eyes at me and continued talking to Irene, whoever that was.

"Thank you, yeah tell Esme I said hi. Yup. Bye." He slammed the phone down and let out a deep breath. I walked over and laid my head on his shoulder, watching him smile down at me.

"They're excited." He declared with a gust of regret colouring his words. Alice sounded like she was very much excitable and into clothing... I shrugged, it could be fun. I turned around and grabbed the plate taking towards the sink. I was silent as I washed it, thinking on what to say about it all.

"By the way, I never asked. Is it going to be awkward to have me _and_ Alice there?" I queried still methodically washing the dish. He snorted.

"No way in hell. She found a mate not long after we stopped fooling around." He replied confidentially behind me.

"So? It could still be awkward." I restated. It was going to be a little awkward for me as a human.

"Sweetheart, I get where you're coming from, I really do. Thing is, Alice's taste...it isn't for men." He supplied carefully piecing it together. I Oh'd in understanding. Well at least I wouldn't have to feel awkward about it all.

* * *

I wasn't entirely understanding when Jasper said that we would be driving for a few _days._ He wasn't freakin joking about that, at all. Riley was in the trunk of his new car. Apparently when we'd found that my luggage and Riley's luggage didn't fit in the back of his little _Porsche_ , he though it best to upgrade to a some SUV from _Audi_ instead of just telling me to pack less.

"So let me get this straight, your brother, Edmund, can read _minds_?" I asked, a little astonished. I'd been going over his family members, trying to expect the unexpected. I was already thrown off when Jasper manipulated both myself and apparently the dog.

"Edward and yeah he can. Alice can tell the future and her mate, Irene has something to do with her will." Jasper corrected then explained the rest of his family. I nodded along until Irene's power.

"Her will?" I questioned sounding rather confused. He nodded and pursed his lips like he was trying to think of a way to explain it.

"When she was human, she was stubborn as a mule. It was her strongest trait so when she was changed, it changed with her." He determined and I raised a brow.

" _What?_ Like what does that even mean? She can hold her breath until she turns blue? She can refuse to do anything? She can throw a big, destructive, temper tantrum?" I basically repeated what I'd been wondering earlier though I had to admit I sounded a little snotty. He snickered and shook his head no.

"Naw, more like if she tries hard enough she can make your brain pop like a tomato." He stated loftily. Apparently that wasn't a big deal for him, I however, felt the blood run out of my face.

"Really?" I whispered trying to imagine a woman able to just watch people's brains explode.

"Mhm. When she was first turned, she basically almost caused a teacher to turn into a vegetable. He passed out and on the way to the ambulance, he woke up all in a tizzy. She thought she'd killed him." He was laughing pretty hard at the memory as he said it. I let my mouth pop open in shock.

"THATS NOT A GOOD THING, JASPER." I scolded and smacked his arm. He calmed his laughter and took in a deep breath, letting the grin disappear.

"Relax, babe. Shes harmless. Alice will be more concerned with making friends with you while keeping Irene within sight at all times." He snorted again, the grin reappeared as he rubbed my thigh. He was trying to comfort me but it just got me in even more of a tizzy.

"I'll be there doing the same thing anyways." He remarked after his laughter died down again.

"Do tell." I quirked a brow at him.

"Well I'm not about to let you wander off again. Theres a pack of shape-shifters there that wouldn't take too kindly to you in their territory." He explained as he let his hand rest over my knee now. Good grief, how many more mystical creatures were going to pop up? Pixies? Leprechauns? Anything nice?

"Why?" I was asking a lot of questions today.

"They have mates of their own as well as their own people they protect. Really the only time they'll talk to us is the locals are being drained or a rogue wandered onto our territory." Jasper moved his hand to shift the gears, I wasn't sure why he'd gotten a manual except that he liked it more. I suppose the automatics aren't as good at speeding like a mad man.


	13. You've got to be kidding me

The three days in this car were finally _over._ THANK EVERYTHING ABOVE. I'd even gotten a white Christmas as I took in the snow covered trees and side walks. It was almost nice to be in a little town like this. It wasn't quite out in the middle of nowhere like where we lived in Texas but it wasn't NYC either. I paused in my thoughts, I kept referring to Jasper and I as living together. It was almost unnerving but also heart warming.

I'd been doing it over the past few months that I'd been there. Every once in a while I'd tell Jasper I was ready to go home and he'd get the sweetest most love sick smile on his face. He'd just nod and kiss my hand or forehead, leading me towards the car.

"Ready?" Jasper asked bringing me out of my trip down memory lane, we'd taken a turn into the clearing in the trees on the right and had been riding through the snow covered areas for a while. I nodded and took in a deep breath to calm myself, he reached over and took my hand. I wasn't sure why I was nervous but he was calming me down and I enjoyed it.

We took another sharp turn and suddenly right in front of me was an old home, painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, and very much rectangular. It had a deep porch that wrapped around the first story. The property itself was just as impressive with six old and tall cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. It kept the snow and the sunlight off the front of the house. Now I see how Jasper's home was decorated with such class. It apparently ran in the family.

We came closer and I saw a short pale woman with long curly brown hair step out of the woods, she was dressed in black skinny jeans and boots with a large grey sweater flowing over the top. She was followed by another woman. The second woman was a little taller than the first, but much thinner. My eyes were drawn to the black hair spiked in every direction and the large grin as she grabbed the first woman's hand, pulling her towards the house.

"The shorter one was Irene, the other was Alice." Jasper clarified as to the two women. I nodded, still taking in the house and property.

"Why'd you ever move from here?" I asked sounding a little impressed..mostly because I was. He shrugged.

"Dunno. Felt like I needed to head out and apparently I was right. I met you, baby." He answered with some amount of happiness. We parked and let go of each other's hands. My door was immediately opened by Alice, I believe. I stepped out slowly, watching the shorter woman. She was wearing what looked to be spiked black heels with a light pair of jeans and a white shift paired with a grey vest.

"Hi!" Her voice was high pitched and pretty but her grin had her looking almost psychotic. I swallowed heavily at the thought. I nodded towards her, unable to really speak. The brown haired one, Irene I think, was behind her.

"Ali, calm down. You're probably scaring her." She murmured, Alice's smile slackened for a second as she seemed to think about it. I looked at Irene warily as well.

"Hey, sorry. She did the same thing when I first met her, I'm Irenta by the way. Just call me Irene or Ira. I don't mind." She was a little quiet but welcoming in a softer fashion than Alice. I nodded, a smile coming to my face as I heard Jasper snort next to me.

"She did worse when she first met you." He remarked, I felt a wet nose touch my hand and smiled down at Riley. I looked back up to see Alice looking miffed at that.

"I did not." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"Ali, I turned around and you were vibrating on the spot. I had to get Bella to come save me. Bella's my sister by the way..." She paused looking back at me for a name.

"Bran or Branwen." I stated with a small smile. She nodded in return.

We made conversation for a few more minutes until I started shivering. Then Jasper went into his ridiculously high speed mode, unloading everything and taking it all to a room he apparently already knew about. Meeting the rest of the family wasn't _as_ awkward but it was still a little bit. They were just all so...pale and perfect looking. Every one of them.

"Hello, welcome to our home, Branwen. I'm Esme Cullen, this is my husband, Carlisle." A motherly looking woman addressed me as she hugged Jasper. I smiled at her, holding the leash to Riley rather close to my side. She had a blonde man next to her, he nodded to me as well. Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and pointed to the others. I tried to remember the little bits and pieces of each of them that Jasper had told me on the ride over.

"Thats Rosalie and Emmett." A beautiful blonde gave me a tight smile while the male gave a huge grin and a wave. He was huge himself honestly.

"Then Edward and Tanya and finally of course, Alice and Irene." He introduced the last couple. It was a copper haired male who smiled warmly at me when we made eye contact. The woman was interesting looking if nothing else. She had high cheekbones and pinched eyes...they weren't necessarily bad just interesting to look at. Most of the Cullens disbanded after I'd been introduced leaving Jasper, Irene, Alice, and I.

"I've been meaning to ask, Branwen, are you hungry?" Esme questioned sounding like a mother I'd have loved to have in all honesty. I shook my head robotically, no. She'd popped back in to ask and everything, it was just sweet.

"Well let me know! Its not often I get a chance to cook, Irenta was just about changed when I finally met her and Bella so rarely comes over these days." She grinned at that and I watched Irene shrug informally.

"Rose is going to help me get her to come for Christmas, shes been dying to play with Allison ever since that kid was born." Irene declared happily. I assumed Bella was a human the family knew.

"Are you sure it'll happen?" Esme asked curiously.

"IT'LL HAPPEN. SHE CAN'T AVOID HER TWIN SISTER FOREVER." Rosalie yelled from somewhere around the house and I was reminded that vampires _did_ have super amazing hearing. Well I guess Bella was Irene's twin sister then, she must not have been turned because I didn't think it was possible for vampires to have children. Wait...

"Can vampires have children then?" I asked curiously looking at Esme whose lips tightened as she shook her head. I realized that everyone had gone silent and began to feel a little bit on the awkward side as I realized this must be a sore subject for her.

"I'm afraid not, dear. _However_ , we can adopt. Its how our family grew to the size it is today, now I have four children and even in-laws for Christmas." She supplied happily, the tightness gone. She turned and went back into the kitchen afterwards. Jasper took the leash from my hand and unhooked it.

"Jasper, what if he runs off? Its freezing outside and his coat's white." I spoke quickly, stepping over to hold Riley in between my shins. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No way in hell. The doors are always closed around here, plus you're in a house full of vampires babe. He _reeks,_ a hill billy could track him." He explained motioning for me to move away from my fur baby. I narrowed my eyes but nodded none the less.

"If he gets lost, I'm personally sending you after him." I tapped him in the shoulder as I said it, he merely rolled his eyes. Riley's bed had apparently been put in a corner of their expansive living room. He was near a window but also away from the TV. I watched as he sniffed a few times and wandered over to his bed, sniffing it a few times as well and finally elected to sit in it.

"I've been meaning to ask, Bran, where'd your parents get the name 'Branwen' from?" Irene asked sounding curious as Jasper sat us down on the suede couch facing the TV. I shrugged.

"Where'd yours get a name like 'Irenta' from?" I retorted, looking at her. Alice's eyes narrowed at me until Irene giggled.

"Fair enough. How about I tell you and then we switch?" She proposed motioning a petite hand between Alice and I. I nodded at her. She was such a short little thing too, couldn't have been more than 5' tall.

"My full maiden name was Irenta Mae Swan. My sister's was Isabella Mae Swan. My _mother,_ wanted our initials to match so she gave us names that start with I and Mae as a middle name." She explained with a soft smile. I nodded, made sense...sorta.

"Then what are your names _now_?" I asked incredulously, they had names that sounded like they came from 19th century romantic novels.

"Well...its now technically Irenta Mae Brandon Cullen, Bella's is just Isabella Mae Black." She shrugged.

"So it only got _more_ complicated on your side?" I questioned with a raised brow as she snorted and nodded.

"Well I'm an only child. Really the only reason was because my mother had read the Mabinogi stories when she was pregnant and apparently Branwen, daughter of Llŷr stuck with her." I explained with a smirk. Mine wasn't nearly as interesting as hers but at least I had a story? I guess?

It was a sad story too. I mean Branwen has to marry as an alliance for her brother then shes beaten and sent to live in the kitchens. Then everything hits the fan and shes dies of a broken heart when her husband throws her son into a fire. Jasper squeezed my hand in comfort and brought it to his lips to kiss. This might be alright, I guess. Overly affectionate vampire definitely beats dying of a broken heart.

"I'm a little surprised Charlotte and Peter didn't come down with you two, _Major._ " Alice's voice rang out after we all went silent, she was teasing him. Jasper shrugged next to me.

"Sometimes a guy just wants to spend a holiday with his family." I raised a brow and looked back at him. I was waiting for him to add on 'and girlfriend' but he didn't. He just mirrored my expressions, mocking me, until I gave up and turned back around.

"Fair enough. I noticed the ring already anyways, congrats Jazz. I knew you'd settle down eventually, just didn't know when." Alice grinned as she glanced between Jasper and I, kissing Irene's exposed shoulder. I froze, I'd completely forgotten I was wearing it. I locked eyes with Irene, I'm sure I had some kind of horrified, confused and panicked expression on my face because she looked worried.

"Bran?" Irene questioned, worriedly looking back at Alice.

"Shes fine, Ira. Its just setting in for her. Come on, I want to try some thing on before Bella comes around tomorrow. " Alice waved her off and pulled her up off the couch towards the stairs.

"But they're family, can't I just hang out with them while you try things on?" Irene looked back, still worried as Alice guided her up the stairs.

"No. You know why, lovey." Alice was definitely the dominant one out of those two. Though I was wondering why she couldn't stay here with us.

"Finally getting I'm not going anywhere?" Jasper questioned after a few minutes of silence. It dawned on me again and I just turned, sputtering not so elegantly. 

"What the hell? Why? When?" I gaped at him. He put his hand over the now healed spot on my neck, it was almost tingly but not quite.

"I already marked you as mine, that's a vampiric marriage. We're only engaged in your human terms but in ours...Well...you're at your in-laws, babe." He finished with a shrug and a grin as I glared at his nonchalance. I didn't really understand exactly what I'd gotten myself into at first but now its become abundantly clear.

"And so now what? I'm Branwen Tripp Whitlock because of a _bite_?" I asked incredulously, raising both brows at his nodding.

"To other vampires, yeah." He declared leaning back into the couch with his hands behind his head.

"That makes _no_ sense whatsoever." I retorted still glaring.

"It would if you were turned. Besides you already think of me that way, you always talk about, "our" this or, "us" that or even just, "lets go home". All that's missing is a wedding and a piece of paper, babe." He declared victoriously. I sputtered at him and eventually just let out a sound of frustration when I figured out I was going to get no where with convincing him we _weren't_ married by any means.

"Fine, then _you_ get to go take Riley out to potty and! _You_ unpack." I narrowed my eyes and pointed at the mentioned canine to perked his ears up at the name.

"Happy too. Already unpacked though." He stood, stretching his arms over his head. His flannel rode up and attracted my eyes to his abs. Stupid buff vampire with his stupid pretty stomach. He snickered and leaned down to my height on the couch. I tried to look away quickly but I'd already been caught as he held my chin and kissed me softly.

"Don't worry you can eye me all you want later, babe. First I've got to take the mutt out. _Wife's_ orders." He gave me a shiteating grin as he put inference on the Wife bit. He knew it bugged me, shithead.


	14. Oh. My. God.

* * *

It was awkward to eat around a group of people that didn't eat themselves, however I enjoyed seeing the town a little bit simply because I got to be around my own kind. Jasper took me out to the local diner whenever I asked or just didn't want to awkwardly make conversation as everyone stared at me eating. Jasper himself took a trip down to Los Angeles before Bella and Co came around.

I was seriously looking forward to when Bella and her family would be arriving as I was under the impression they were all human or something like it. It'd be a nice change from the all-knowing vampire folk. If anything, it was most awkward when Jasper tried to frisk me but all I could think about were the _other_ vampires in the house.

Jasper told me about a Quileute story of the wolf spirit connecting with the tribe and such but what I didn't expect to be real was that they all actually turned into wolves. I'd started to imagine them as dogs and vampires as cats from the sound of hatred between the two. Excluding the relationship between Bella and her sister as two opposites.

He also told me about imprints and I'd decided that it sounded a little like jail that you were happy to be in. I mean at least I got a ridiculously hot guy out of it, maybe even immortality (I still wasn't all that sure on it). They got a horny dog and pack that knew everything about what you did last night. Well...I mean I also got an over protective guy but it seemed that was just more my bad luck than the norm.

"How much longer?" Irene was almost bouncing herself as she looked between Alice and the door.

"She'll be here in 3 minutes, Ira." Alice replied patiently for the third time for her mate. Jasper snickered at it leading Alice to glare at him. I was told that we were to wait for the Blacks and a Charlie Swan before gifts or food was happening. To be honest, I was just more glad that there were actual humans around.

"Do you miss being around humans often, Branwen?" Edward's voice sounded from next to me and I jumped. I hadn't realized he was _right_ there.

"Only when its time to eat, I guess." I shrugged and looked away. I guess I needed to keep a lid on my thought process with him around. I could hear a car coming up the driveway, it was louder than the more modern cars the Cullens tended to drive. Irene clapped her hands together and just about ripped the door off it's hinges in her excitement. Riley had gotten up at the noise, walking over to investigate the commotion.

"It's Bella and Jake!" She speed walked outside to them with a grin. I watched a woman in her late 20s get out of the passenger side while a tan man came out of the driver's. She really did look like Irene. Really the only differences was that Irene was shorter and well...Irene was much more beautiful in her forever 17 face. Bella had wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled, she even looked a little tired as she talked to Irene. The man had gone around the side and looked serious as he marched up the stairs with a sleeping baby in its sling around his torso, he had the diaper bag and handheld carrier in hand too. Props to this guy, he could carry _a_ _lot_.

He looked a little on the defensive when Rose rushed up to him, immediately asking for the baby. He nodded but continued walking, turning to set the bag and basket on the couch before he begrudgingly handed over the tanned baby girl. I watched the smile bloom over her face as she looked down at the baby. It was then he seemed to have finally noticed that Jasper and I were standing facing him. Jasper had one hand in his pocket and an arm lazily strung over my shoulders.

"Whose the human...and the dog?" He asked Jasper while watching me closely. He seemed to be inspecting every inch of me as I nervously crossed my arms over my chest. His eyes strayed on both my hands and my neck before he looked at Riley and I could feel the blood start to heat in my cheeks.

"Her name's Branwen, mutt." Jasper replied sounding a little hostile as Irene and Bella walked in.

"Oh! This is Branwen. Bran, Bella! She's Jasper's wife. Oh, and also this is Jacob." Irene explained quickly motioning to me then Jasper and finally Jacob in one breath. I felt a twinge come on when she referred to me as his wife and tried to stop it when Bella went to hug me. I awkwardly patted her on the shoulder as she did and watched the door close behind them.

"You're still human?" Jacob asked sounding confused. I nodded as Bella pulled away and went towards Rosalie, smiling at the baby in her arms. Esme was already there waiting on her turn to hold. I was pretty much the _only_ female not around the baby, the thought in itself was a little isolating but also nice.

"Is this why you left the coven? To change her later?" He looked back up to Jasper with a brow raised, he sounded almost accusatory. Riley started to sniff Jacob's shin and he bent down to pet the dog. Who knew the shapeshifter who shifted into a dog would like a dog?

"Actually I have a choice, thanks. He may call me his wife but in _human_ terms, I'm **not.** " I clarified snappily and watched as Jacob's straight face slowly began to crack into a smile.

"I like her." He declared standing up to pat me on the shoulder. I stiffened under his touch, still not sure about him.

"Though if I were in your shoes, you're better off sticking around as a human than letting him turn you." Jacob leaned closer to me as he said this, I could hear Jasper growl. He took a step back at that raising his hands to his shoulders in surrender.

"Calm down big guy, I'm just kidding around. We both know Bella would have my ass for starting something on Christmas." He stated with a grin and motioned back to Bella and the group of females. They were all still crowded around the baby that was now in Esme's arms. Did all vampire women just turn into mush when around babies?

"Keep it that way." Jasper sneered as Jacob let out a grin and went to greet Emmett.

I watched them do fist bump then do a bro hug near the Christmas tree as Jasper kissed my forehead. Emmett was probably the most friendliest and warming out of all the younger Cullens. He came off as the most down to earth.

Edward, Tanya, and Rose seemed to be up in the clouds with their own hobbies while Irene and Alice were rather whimsical as a pair. A girl who could mold anyone and anything to her will paired up with a fortune teller, both tiny as hell. Jasper was just...formidable. He was isolated and with good reason. Emotional, strategic, powerful, and deadly weren't really a good combo for a friendly personable guy. Sometimes as a human, I felt incredibly inept and out of place next to him.

I was brought out of my reverie through a knock on the door. I looked at everyone else talking and laughing over a baby or a video game and back at the door. I sighed to myself as I moved away from Jasper to open the door slowly. It felt odd to open someone else's door.

"Uh...Hello." An older greying man that looked like a male version of both Bella and Irene stood awkwardly at the door.

"Hey, I'm Branwen, guest of Jasper's. Everyone's in the living room." I gave him a smile and stepped back to let him in as he looked over my shoulder at Jasper.

"Jasper, boy, you haven't aged a day." Charlie stated with a small smile at the hundred year old vampire behind me. He stepped in and I closed the door behind him.

"Not on the outside, sir." Jasper replied with a smile in his voice.

"Anything great happen in the last few years?" Charlie began to take his coat off, focused on Jasper entirely though his eyes strayed to me every once in a while with curiosity.

"Nothing till this one, sir." He explained and Charlie's eyes remained on me after that. I raised a brow and looked between the two of them.

"Well congrats, son. I'm gonna go see if I can wrangle a look at my granddaughter over there. Nice meeting you, Branwen." He turned and waved, walking to join the herd of women next to Emmett, Edward, and Jacob.

"See? He didn't think I was your wife." I jerked my thumb in his direction as Jasper snorted.

"He will once he talks to _anyone_ else here, babe." He retorted and leaned down to my ear's level, kissing my shoulder. I grumbled to myself and sighed as Esme called for dinner to happen.

We all sat down in pairs, Jacob and Bella originally had the baby between them before Rose stole her. Rose's attention was all on the baby as the baby's attention was all on her as she bottle fed her. Jasper was leaned a little ways away from the table, discussing sports with most of the guys. I was being quiet until I heard someone call my name and looked up from the table.

"Bran?" The voice was soft but not musical like the Cullen's. I looked up to see Bella smiling softly at me.

"Hey." I responded quietly keeping eye contact with her.

"Bella was asking how the honeymoon phase has been going with our boy, Jasper." Irene threw in from the side, grinning at me.

"Right." I stared at them for a second, processing and trying to remember what the fuck they were talking about.

"Its been...going." I replied slowly. I'd remembered but still didn't appreciate it at all. Irene started to snicker as I answered, Bella hit her lightly on the arm.

"Going? Oh babe, well we _have_ been going at it like rabbits." Jasper announced loudly, starting to laugh as the table to went silent. I glared at him and smacked his arm as hard as I could without breaking anything.

"Jasper!" I hissed and tried to hit him again. He didn't even put on an act, he just continued to let the full body chuckles roll through him. I could feel my face turn bright red as I stared down at the table after.

"Oh yeah, congrats on the wedding, son." Charlie congratulated him and I facepalmed as Jasper just merely thanked him. Holy mother of god. WHEN WOULD ANYONE GET THAT WE WEREN'T MARRIED? I mean it was funny the first time, annoying the second, and now its just like they all believe it as fact. I spent the rest of dinner glaring at Jasper, he'd pay for this shit. Maybe not now, but _soooon._


End file.
